


Creepmas Roadtrip

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Honeymoon, Roadtrip, Vampire Council - Freeform, Vampire Turning, Van Helsing still has an agenda against Drac sorry canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: Dracula and Ericka's honeymoon takes a turn - or more specifically, a U-turn - as the Pack surprises them with a Roadtrip. As much fun as that may seem, Abraham Van Helsing continues to plot his revenge against Drac after his marriage with Ericka, seeking the Vampire Council in order to complete his Legacy.Based on a discussion in the Drericka discord.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humanities_Handbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Handbag/gifts).



A plaque reads upon the doors of the Vampire Council: _"No monster shall mingle with humans, not even for the risk of saving the population."_

The quote itself had caused most controversy between monsters, speculating that even at a time of utter despair, they couldn't at least manage a negotiation? Of course, it had only been a hyperbole. But, to the Alpha Vampire - the leader of the Council - he would rather starve himself of blood. To that day, he hadn't involved himself in any human business that could've targetted the existence of monsters. Strangely, they'd been quiet since the last mob they had to face.

Until that one day. December 16, 2022.

It must've been a prank of some sort. Something that the inhabitants within the Vampire Council wouldn't dare to discuss. An event so wickedly cursed that it almost staked a hole through the Alpha Vampire's heart. That served as the main priority check, but there wouldn't have been anything else that could've been as urgent.

Their closest yet unattached associate, Count Dracula, was announced to be married. The breaking news seemed thrilling at first, before they realised that he'd be wed to a _human_ woman. They didn't care about the gender - it's the twenty-first century, so they showed some decency in removing old stereotypes - it was the surname that struck a nerve.

Ericka _Van Helsing_.

"It's utterly preposterous, Sir," the assistant commented. His limbs shook slightly, almost terrified to say the wrong word in his master's presence. Why? You wouldn't want to know, especially after what happened to the previous assistant.

"This must be some joke," the Alpha Vampire scratched his chin, "or perhaps a ritual. The Van Helsing could be his blood donor, and she's the property of the Van Helsing family, so...? It cannot possibly be because of–"

"–Love, sir."

His assistant shrieked as the Alpha snapped his attention towards him, eyes bulging out of his skull. In his hand lay another letter, one colour-coded black and white with delicate patterns and cursive handwriting.

Claws digging into the desk, the Alpha snapped at his assistant, "You have the audacity to convince me that he... _loves_ her?"

With shaky hands, the assistant nodded briefly. He handed over the letter before his fingers collapsed. "Maybe this... _invitation_ , might convince you otherwise."

The Alpha Vampire snatched the letter, reading the contents inside his head; mentally burning the card after every word.

**_Save the Date!_ **

_Count Dracula & Ericka Van Helsing request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their marriage at Hotel Transylvania on December 15, 2022._

The small piece of card crumbled within the Alpha's palm. He roared as he launched the wrinkled card across the room, shoving a stack of books from the desk for good measure. Many of his colleagues gasped in terror; others cheered in agreement.

He crossed his arms, losing his temper. "I will not believe it, I refuse to acknowledge that the very best of our kind has turned against our society so he can marry a... _devil!_ "

Continuing to quiver slightly, the assistant raised his head. "Sir, believe me, I wouldn't have upset you like this if it wasn't important."

The Alpha ignored his assistant, and instead, he groaned aloud as he buried his claws through his hair. What could he do? What could be done?

"According to the date on the invitation, the wedding was yesterday," the Alpha realised. His fist slammed on the desk, carving a dent within the wood. "Curses, I could've trashed that monstrosity and destroyed the woman myself. Maybe even the Count alongside her."

"But, Sir, you cannot just murder the Count!" The assistant explained, "His status levels alongside yours."

The Alpha scoffed, brushing off invisible dust from his attire. "He'll no longer be acknowledged as a member of the Vampire Council. He's nothing to us."

The assistant opened his mouth to retort, but closed it once again. "That's a bold decision, Sir."

Hands stabbing his hips, the Alpha shook his head and sighed. How did he end up here? What were the chances of Count Dracula - a sophisticated and intelligent Vampire - falling for a madwoman who had previously sought to destroy most of monster-kind? It was unacceptable. He couldn't let the marriage succeed; he reckoned that maybe it was all leading to another sinister plan. The woman could stake his heart during the morning, when the Count would be resting and most of the monsters unconscious to the world.

The Alpha shuddered. Oh, the horror! Unless he could drain all the blood from her first.

"I brought back something else, Sir," the assistant spoke up, breaking into the Alpha's clouded thoughts. "Something - actually, _someone_ who could give us information."

The Alpha scoffed, "What, perhaps Frankenstein who enjoys his daily swimming lessons at this _hotel_?"

On cue, the main doors of the building slammed open, rebounding off the walls as several pieces of brick collapsed. A rumble of thunder, accompanied by a flash of lightning, startled the other Vampires within the room. But, this terror had dwindled after they spotted the...odd-looking person charging down the hallway. Actually, not charging - trundling.

"It is me, you vermin!" the man growled, slowly making his way towards the Alpha.

As for the Alpha, he stared dumbfounded at the man. "Who is that?"

"Abraham Van Helsing, Sir," the assistant replied.

"Why does he look like a wind-up toy?"

"Excuse me, Mister?" Van Helsing shrieked, finally reaching his position. "I will have you know that I am _the_ invincible Abraham Van Helsing, genius monster-hunter and a rather attractive billionaire."

The Alpha scoffed, glancing at his mechanical body and rather unpleasant thinning hairline. "Not quite sure those three qualities apply anymore."

Van Helsing scowled. "I am not here to be guffawed at. This sounds completely insane, but I need your assistance," he then held his hands toward his chest, "My great-granddaughter, my innocent sweetheart, has been hypnotised by your _treacherous_ Count Dracula."

"Hah!" The Alpha crossed his arms, pacing across the hallway without negotiating eye-contact. "No Van Helsing is innocent. We heard about the whole cruise manifesto."

Van Helsing continued to follow the Alpha, although his mechanical body moved much slower. "That was before she decided that she _Zinged_ with him."

The Alpha froze, familiar with the word. Oh goodness, Dracula couldn't have _Zinged_ with her. "So, the marriage is true?"

"Unfortunately so," Van Helsing admitted, "even his daughter married a poor human, so plenty of blood for the both of them."

"The _daughter,_ too?!" The Alpha roared, causing Van Helsing's head to retreat far into his mechanic body. The entire crowd in the Council kept their distance as the intensity of his scream had blown papers and lamps from the desks. The Alpha shook his head and stormed up and down the hallway. "This is unacceptable. An absolute betrayal against the monster code of the Vampire Council."

Van Helsing rolled towards him, fists clenched. His mechanical neck extended towards the Alpha's height. "How do you think I feel, watching my own great-granddaughter marrying him? You have it easy!"

The Alpha shoved his face directly against Van Helsing's, baring his fangs. "Then you should have better control over your child, Van Helsing."

Van Helsing growled, "Our family was biologically born well-behaved. Ericka is just...a _disgrace_."

Once they both realised that threatening wouldn't solve their problems, they backed away. Frustration seething in their bones. The assistant had retreated behind one of the tall desks, quivering to his bones. The Alpha stroked his beard, a method in planning some treacherous plan. 

In the end, he turned to the Van Helsing and questioned, "Do these two have any plans after the celebration? A honeymoon of some sort?"

Van Helsing tapped his humongous ears. "Actually, using my super eavesdropping skills, I managed to figure out what is happening."

He then crossed his arms with a smug grin. The Alpha stared at Van Helsing, mouth half-open.

He soon replied, "Well, don't just stand...uh, sit...whatever you're doing, just tell me!"

Van Helsing jerked, "Oh, yes, the plan," he then frowned, "it will be troublesome to interfere with."

The Alpha cocked his brow. "How so?"

 


	2. Part Two

Wanda had convinced Ericka with all the passion in her heart that she'd be spectacular at styling her hair. Of course, Ericka hadn't thought a single doubt. It had only been a matter of a week after the monster cruise that they'd become close friends, and Wanda had never left Ericka's side since. That goes for Eunice, who grew particularly fond in introducing Ericka to the world of fashion – a luxury that her great-grandfather had claimed to be useless.

So, during the last twenty minutes, Wanda used her delicate paws in styling Ericka's hair to reflect perfection. She secured the accessory that nestled in her hair as she said, "Just these finishing touches, and you'll _own_ that aisle, honey."

Ericka beamed, staring at her shaky fingers. The excitement mixed within the anxiety – how else would she feel about marrying Dracula?

"You think so?" Ericka questioned, almost terrified that she could mess up the simple instruction of walking down an aisle.

Yet, Wanda rested her paws against Ericka's shoulders. "I know so."

On cue, Eunice had entered the room without knocking. She tapped her wrist, although she wasn't wearing a watch. "Ceremony starts in ten minutes, Wanda, you all ready?"

As soon as Eunice laid eyes upon Ericka, her mouth dropped open. Her hand touched her chest as she cooed, "Oh, Ericka, darling..." Eunice cupped Ericka's face gently, making her laugh. "You look gorgeous. I kinda feel jealous that _I'm_ not marrying you."

They all chuckled in unison. Wanda guided Ericka towards the mirror, where she could finally get the first glimpse of herself. Once she met her own gaze in the mirror, Ericka's heart almost came to a standstill.

Wanda had rested a blooming purple rose within her hair, complimenting her signature colour of eyeshadow. She'd already seen the hourglass dress that she'd chosen with Wanda and Eunice, which billowed around her like a blossoming white rose, but it still managed to strike a chord in her heart. For a while, Ericka stayed silent. It's almost unsettled Wanda and Eunice, who glanced at each other with mirroring frowns.

Wanda hunched her shoulders, "Oh, I hope I didn't mess up the rose, or went a little far with the collar, I was just thinking about–"

"It's beautiful," Ericka smiled.

Also without knocking, Dennis and Winnie had trundled into the room, wearing outfits that beautifully contrasted each other in black and white. As soon as they set eyes upon Ericka, they gasped in awe.

"Wow, Nana Ericka, you are so so pretty!" Dennis grinned, flying up towards Ericka to embrace her.

"Yeah! Uncle Drac is gonna speak gibberish again," Winnie added.

Ericka chuckled with them, embracing them both. "But, you guys have the most important job, remember?"

Dennis and Winnie exchanged puzzled looks. "We do?"

Ericka nodded, not suspecting a thing. She ruffled their hair as she added, "You've got those rings. I knew you little heroes would be able to take care of them."

She rose to a standing position, collecting her flower bouquet as Marty the Gillman had announced five minutes until the ceremony. Before they left, Ericka had almost forgotten her necklace. As her ring finger would soon be accompanied by the ring that she and Drac chose together, Ericka decided to wear her spider engagement ring as a necklace. A token of that beautiful moment they shared upon the roof.

However, Dennis and Winnie had frozen. As soon as the women had left the room, they conversed in rushed whispers:

"Do you have the rings?" Dennis questioned.

"I thought you had them!" Winnie replied.

Dennis checked in his tiny pockets, but it'd be a miracle for them to suddenly appear. Unfortunately, no such luck had arrived.

Dennis had bitten his lip. "What are we gonna do? Papa Drac and Nana Ericka are gonna be so sad."

Winnie had scratched her head. She glanced around the room, in search of another miracle, before laying eyes upon a packet of Haribos.

She beamed, "I have an idea."

* * *

Dracula had become concerned with the constant finger-tapping that irritated his mind. A few hours before, he coaxed himself about knowing the methods in remaining calm during a wedding. Although mentally picturing his daughter getting married, Drac found himself confident with her wedding in reality. However, whilst maintaining a straight face and a sweating forehead within the aisle _himself_ , he forgot the methods in remaining calm.

Instead, he focused on his attire. His broad shoulders proudly shown off his long-sleeved white shirt, accompanied by a blazer, and a purple waistcoat and bowtie. His and Ericka's favourite shared colour was fuschia, so he'd aim to make that aspect of their relationship important within the wedding. His suit alongside the trademark collar deemed perfection.

And he could just imagine his Ericka. Watching her walk down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress...Frank would have to keep him stable from fainting.

Speaking of Frank...

"Hey Buddy," Frank grinned, patting him on the shoulder gently. "Looking incredible, as always."

Drac smiled, somehow soothing his inner terror. "Thanks, Frank."

Being his best friend for several centuries, Frank had become prone to spotting a shift in Drac's mood. He cocked his brow, asking, "Everything okay, pal? You don't look so good. I'd say you look pale, but..."

Before Drac could even think about a response, he flinched as Vlad smacked his shoulder twice as hard. He inwardly groaned, but at least he made the effort to dress in a suit. "Look at my boy, he's finally at the altar... _again_."

Drac groaned, facing away from him. "Dad, please don't embarrass me today."

"Oh, absolutely not, kiddo," Vlad chuckled, "I'll always be here for you, even at your tenth wedding."

" _Dad!"_ Drac growled, "Please, just stop. Why can't you just accept that it's because I've been lonely for the past one hundred years? That Martha would've wanted me to move on, not because I'm doing it for fun. I love Ericka, just as much as I loved Martha, so _please_ stop joking about it."

Vlad stepped back, eyes widened. Yet, he held up his wrinkly hands, scoffing, "Alright, alright, I get it. Look, I'm only teasing you. It's your wedding and you look as miserable as my dead mistress from the fifteenth century."

Frank rested a hand on Drac's shoulder. "That's gross, and it's because you're making him uncomfortable. So, do your son a favour, and sit down. We have five minutes left."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad sat in his designated seat. Drac released a heavy sigh, nodding at Frank.

"Thanks, man," Drac said, "I just cannot be dealing with my Dad today."

The crowds of wedding attendees had finally entered the room, taking their seats. Van Helsing had sat near the front, despite his scowl that implied he never wanted to arrive at all. The Pack - Griffin, Crystal, Eunice, Murray, Wayne, Wanda, Mavis, and Johnny - had traveled to the front so they could greet Drac before he'd be wedded.

Drac continued, "I'm just scared that something might try to destroy our marriage. Or...hurt Ericka. I can't stand seeing her hurt, and to lose another wife..." he trailed off, burying his face within his palms.

"You can't think like that, buddy," Frank replied.

Eunice held his hand as a method of support. "Drac, any minute now, Ericka's gonna be walking down that aisle. All these thoughts are gonna disappear, don't you worry."

"And even if they don't," Crystal added, "we'll help you get past them."

Murray wrapped his short arm around Drac's shoulder, forcing him to lean down. "Yeah, buddy, we've got your back."

"You don't need to worry about anything," Griffin assured, "you and Ericka literally worship each other, there's no possible way she'd wanna go back to her old life."

"And, you guys would literally spend forever with each other, if you ever wanted to...you know," Johnny winked.

Drac knew exactly what he intended: turning Ericka into a Vampire.

"That's up to Ericka to decide, although...that would be a dream."

Finally, Mavis embraced her father with all the love she held within her undead heart. "You're gonna be happy with Ericka, and that's what matters."

Drac smiled at the Pack, finally feeling that beautiful feeling of sincerity spread across his chest. Maybe that's what he needed. The reassurance from his family and friends, not the daunting terror that boiled within his mind.

They all took their seats at the front, except for Frank, who willingly took on the role of Drac's best man. He had to excuse himself from the room the day that Drac asked him, so nobody would witness his ugly tears or Murray would've had to spend the day walking around soaked in his tears. As a final sign of luck, Frank patted Drac's back before the entire altar had stood up in honour of Ericka's arrival.

The crowd began to gasp in awe as the spotlight focused on Ericka, her face glowing like she was a realistic portrait. She smiled at Drac, who caught eyes upon her the very second she appeared. He swiped at his eyes, astonished over how his Zing could exceed the level of beautiful than she already was by each day.

Even Van Helsing couldn't control himself. Although his great-granddaughter was soon to be wed to his arch-nemesis, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was beautiful. He felt like a proud father, yet unwillingly allowing his daughter to roam free for the rest of her life.

As soon as she stood beside him, Ericka began chuckling quietly over his awestruck expression. She used her finger to pop his jaw back into position, in a similar fashion as she did on the cruise. There wasn't a doubt that she enjoyed teasing him, and that day she deemed sure enough to melt his undead heart to the extreme.

"Who gave you the right to look this handsome?" Ericka whispered, sending a little wink.

Drac had only stared, his pupils expanding. A squiggly smile had soon spread across his face, similar to the first time he met her. Now, she became the light of his life. His Zing, who had gripped his hand with a gentle touch to grab his attention. Ericka squeezed his palm, dragging him out of his trance.

"Ah...a koobieday..." Drac gurgled, making Ericka chuckle.

"Transylvanian again?" Ericka teased, "Must be a pretty special occasion."

Drac could only giggle in response, unable to tear his sight from her.

Meanwhile, Frank had slipped Griffin a box of pop-tarts, previously placing a bet on whether Drac could speak gibberish upon seeing Ericka.

"Thank you very much," Griffin smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Henceforth, Drac and Ericka had declared their vows to each other. They'd shared similar awkward moments, stumbling upon the words that Stan asked them to repeat, making the crowd laugh alongside them. Not a single smile improved Van Helsing's frown, who already began thinking about another revenge plan.

The moment of exchanging wedding rings had arrived, which left everyone wondering what could've caused the delay. Dennis and Winnie hobbled down the aisle, attracting concerned expressions from Drac and Ericka. As soon as they reached the podium, they exchanged guilty looks.

"Uh, Papa Drac, I think the rings are playing hide-and-seek..." Dennis partially admitted, twiddling his fingers.

Although he felt quite distraught, Drac couldn't help but chuckle over how innocently he offered his explanation. Instead, Drac ruffled Dennis' hair and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Denisovich, it's not the end of the world," he soothed.

Winnie approached Ericka with the box that should've contained the rings, opening the lid. "But, we found something else that could work."

They were two Haribo rings, both the same colour. Drac and Ericka smiled in unison, accepting the rings with grateful hugs. Without hesitation, they exchanged the substitute rings, finally tying the knot.

Stan cleared his throat, speaking the final lines. "I now pronounce the Count and the Countess, husband, and wife. You may now–"

But, Drac already scooped up Ericka in a bridal style, kissing her with all the passion he held back throughout the ceremony. Every monster and human stood from their seat, cheering and whistling for the couple. All except for Van Helsing, who slumped in his position and scowled at the floor.

Once again, Frank had burst into tears from the excitement pounding in his chest. Murray switched seats with Wayne and Wanda a few minutes before his friend could have the chance to ruin his tissue. Instead, Frank sought crying upon Eunice's shoulder, who also burst into gleeful tears.

Finally, Count Dracula and Ericka Van Helsing were married. Nothing could possibly threaten their relationship.

* * *

"And that, my fellow monster fellows," Frank slurred, his speech impacted from the amount of alcohol he already consumed, "is how these two extraordinary people had met. And now, instead of staking Drac's heart, Ericka chooses to cherish it instead. Thank you!"

The crowd applauded Frank's long speech, who curtsied in response, leading to him collapsing atop the table. Everyone gasped, before bursting out into laughter – the buzz of alcohol had prevented Frank from feeling his injuries. Until the next morning.

The speeches were completed, which included continuous interruptions from the Pack who made it their sole aim to embarrass Drac in front of Ericka. Instead, she adored the goofiness of her husband as they described his several attempts to impress her on the cruise. Soon after, the crowd had resumed conservations they discussed during the dinner, which Ericka had interrupted before she lost attention.

"Wait," Ericka stood up, swaying slightly, "there's still another speech."

Murray sent a scowl in Griffin's direction. "Man, I swear if you planned a speech–"

"I was banned from writing one, so don't be cocky!" Griffin interrupted, his glasses furrowing. He had stuck his nose up into the air, but it hadn't caused the effect that he intended.

Ericka smiled, "I'd like to say something, too."

The guests exchanged joyful glances, focusing their attention on Ericka. However, Griffin's glasses upturned as he claimed, "But, the bride doesn't say a speech. That's not tradition."

"Yeah? Neither is a Van Helsing marrying Dracula, so get over it."

The rest of the Pack cheered, mocking Griffin for his ridiculous accusation.

Ericka inhaled, almost anxious to speak in front of the crowd as if she'd never directed that cruise. "Okay..." Ericka grasped Drac's hand, coaxing him to stand up beside her. Whilst doing so, she lost her balance, stablising herself on the table in front of her, only to knock over a glass.

"Oh god, sorry."

" _Wheeeyyy_!" Frank bellowed, waving his hands in his air. "Ericka's all drunk!"

Ericka scoffed, "Shut up, hypocrite."

The rest of the Pack laughed at him. Van Helsing had left the room at this point, impatience with the nonsense that occurred in front of him.

"I've got you, honeybat," Drac chuckled, holding her waist with a tight grip. Although he offered to save Ericka the embarrassment of falling, he'd also drunk a similar amount to his wife. The entire situation doomed itself in utter chaos. "Take your time, I'd wait an eternity for you."

Mavis groaned, covering Dennis' eyes as her father's hand travelled much lower than it should've been. "Dad!"

Before she lost attention, Ericka began, "Okay, I just wanted to let you know that...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I may be a Van Helsing, that doesn't damn well mean that I can't love you. So, screw my ancestors that tried to kill you, because I'd rather kiss you."

She grasped Drac's face, closing the gap between them for a passionate kiss. Everyone raised their glass and cheered, despite half of the champagne in the room landing onto the floor. Nobody cared though, it was a moment of celebration.

Luckily, Van Helsing hadn't witnessed her speech. Dracula would've been staked in an instant.

* * *

 

"I would love the honour to announce you guys onto the dance floor," Johnny grinned. His puppy-dog eyes too endearing to reject.

Drac rolled his eyes, grasping Ericka's hand as everyone crowded the main dancing area. He'd accepted Johnny's wish to be the wedding DJ, as long as he wouldn't play any wretched songs that would give him memories of their battle against Van Helsing.

"Fine, fine, sure," Drac replied, "no cheesy jokes, though. Got it?"

Johnny saluted. "You can count on me, my old man."

Whilst he scampered towards the DJ booth, Mavis took the opportunity to slip in beside Ericka.

"Dad, can I quickly talk to Ericka before you guys dance?" she asked.

Drac hesitated, almost believing that Mavis would frighten Ericka with her expectations of the marriage. Given that his daughter remained icy about his relationship with Martha, he knew that somewhere in her heart she accepted Ericka for the benefit of his happiness.

"Sure, Mavy. Just don't scare her or anything, okay?" Drac cocked his brow.

Mavis shook her head. "I'm not gonna do anything bad this time."

Ericka tilted her head, still flushed from the alcohol. "This time?"

Mavis chuckled, guiding Ericka to the side of the dance floor. "I just wanted to say..."

She paused for a moment, leaving Ericka dumbfounded until Mavis surprised her with a hug. Ericka immediately hugged her back after a moment of confusion, her eyes watering from the sheer perfection of it all.

"Thank you for being...you. I'm not saying this just because I've had something to drink," Mavis chuckled, "I really mean it. You made my Dad's wish come true, and I couldn't be any more thankful for you. Despite trying to kill you before."

Ericka mirrored her laugh. "I try to forget that. But, don't worry, I'm gonna make sure he stays happy. Just like Johnny makes you happy."

The hug spread a peculiar warmth through her chest, squeezing her heart. Not too harshly, but in a soothing touch. Ericka always aimed to win over Mavis's heart, although she wouldn't have minded if she already held her heart closer to Martha. That was understandable for Ericka, but at least there was evidence of acceptance in her tone.

Johnny's voice boomed over the microphone. "I'd now like to invite our beloved Count and Countess to the dance floor. Watch out, they might _bite_."

"Would you like to have our first dance, my blood-drop?" Drac returned holding out his hand in a gentlemanly posture. He offered a charming smile and half-lidded eyes - the only evidence a monster needed to prove how much Drac adored Ericka.

"Actually, to be much more specific, this is our _millionth_ dance," Ericka chuckled, her tone flirty from the buzz that the alcohol endorsed within her. Nevertheless, she entwined her hand with his, resting her other palm across his shoulder. "But, I'd dance another million times with you if I could."

"How about two-millionth?" Drac wiggled his brows, causing his wife to giggle loudly. "Are you more comfortable without heels?" he questioned. Their dances consisted of both members feeling comfortable, especially his darling fiancée - now wife, which made his undead heart flutter every time.

Neither would've thought that they would transition from dancing their way through booby traps in Atlantis to dancing as husband and wife.

"I'll try with heels this time," Ericka smirked, "I wanna look at least a little taller so I don't seem tiny compared to you."

Drac shook his head with a chuckle, leading her onto the dance floor with a large goofy grin. A gorgeous array of multi-coloured lights stretched across the roof held up willingly by a few bats. A crowd of guests sat at their designated tables, watching in awe as Drac and Ericka readied themselves for the dance. Johnny sat back down beside Mavis, who observed with an adoring expression.

"This is probably the happiest I've seen you around them," Johnny pointed out. He wrapped a loving arm around his wife, the other ruffling Dennis' hair. "You finally cool with them being married and stuff?"

Mavis relaxed into her husband's embrace. She watched Ericka lean against her father's chest, beaming brighter than ever before. "Yeah, I guess I am. He's happy, she's happy...and I'm happy."

Johnny chuckled, "They're insanely in love, too. I would be surprised if they ever argue, so I think everything will work out okay."

"Like us," Mavis smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Johnny grinned in response, nuzzling against her head.

"No matter how tall your heels are, I'll always be the giant," Drac smirked, insulting himself just for the benefit of an endearing laugh from his wife.

"Okay, sure. But just for the record, I love tall men." Ericka replied, offering him a cheeky wink that attracted a flush across his cheeks that would've been spotted a mile away.

"And I love small, adorable women named Ericka Van Helsing," Drac kissed the tip of her nose. He rested his palm across her hip, ready to begin their dance.

"Actually, its Van Dracula, because I'm all yours," Ericka responded with a smile, once again empowering the flirty skill between the two of them.

Calling herself Ericka Van Dracula had made her heart flutter - something that seemed surreal. How could years of detesting his existence lead towards extreme eternal love? Sure, she had that awkward phase as a teenager when she'd refuse to listen to her great-grandfather. She'd read vampire romance novels, despite most of them being thrown off the ship to avoid being caught. Yet, now she was realistically living within a vampire romance.

Everyone grinned as the music began, encouraging the harmonious dance between the couple. With their arms embracing the other, they swayed to the flow of the music. Drac rested against Ericka's head, eyes closed and enjoying the beautiful moment between them.

It almost encouraged tears in the corner of his eyes.

The song was _Your Song_  - he never understood music taste until he met Ericka. Her genuine love for music had encouraged him to open his eyes toward something new.

Ericka smiled along, feeling a wedge within her throat as she also felt her eyes spring with tears. She never believed in fairytales. But, as soon as Drac invited her to live at Hotel Transylvania - introducing her to the gorgeous scenery of the castle and greenery around it - Ericka thought otherwise.

He smiled as she hummed the lyrics, her voice like a beckoning angel who encouraged him to just lay beside her and forget the world. Just like the song said.

She leaned her chin on his shoulder, allowing Drac to kiss her gently on the forehead. After a few seconds, Ericka appreciated the tears falling from her eyes. Their synchronisation felt so beautiful, that even some of the guests had swiped at their eyes.

Frank bit his tongue to prevent himself from sobbing, but Eunice had already noticed.

"Hey honey, you feeling okay?" Eunice lay a hand on her husband's, smirking slightly as Frank struggled to stop his tears.

"Yeah, I'm just...so happy for them!" Frank cried, hugging his wife tight.

As crowds began to join the couple during their dance, Ericka pulled her head back and negotiated eye-contact with Drac - gazing at each other through glistening eyes. Their lips connected as the atmosphere around them seemed to blur. Once the song faded into a cheery pop song, their lips pulled apart as they chuckled in each other's embrace.

* * *

Their wedding had presumably ended around 6am, although nobody had the balanced state of mind to _read_ the clock. Some monsters and humans had already retreated back to their rooms, whilst the Pack remained as the last crowd to invade the dance floor. Endless sing-a-longs and dance-offs crafted that night – one that they would never forget. Ericka couldn't remember having this much fun, it was like sneaking off to the club with her best friends absolutely smashed. Though she expected the dreadful headache in the morning, she'd never regret it.

Eunice grabbed Frank to steady herself, although her husband didn't have the capability of stabilising _himself_. She leaned against his arm, cooing at Drac and Ericka, "Awh, look at you two. You're like a match made in Transylvania."

"We _are_ a match," Drac replied, smooshing his face against Ericka's. "We're _the_ match."

Frank gestured to the centre stage, where dozens of instruments lay stranded across the floor. "And, uh, sorry for the mess."

Murray explained, "We were...we were just excited to play again...until," he hiccuped, "until _Griffin–_ " he glared ahead, "decided to swallow an _entire–_ " he held out his hands, as if to presume the size, "bottle of whiskey, take his glasses off, and now we can't find him."

Wayne rolled his eyes. "He won't stop making awful jokes."

"Well, what can I say? People who don't like my music puns have my _symphony_."

On cue, Griffin's glasses appeared amidst the circle of the Pack. Crystal had joined him, both of them intoxicated to the point that stopping seemed impossible. They danced non-stop as the others attempted to continue their conversation.

"If you even try to pull off another music pun, I will have you banished from the hotel," Drac threatened. He heard Ericka chuckle, almost breaking his serious expression.

"Anyway," Eunice hiccuped, "we wanted to give you guys...you guys a present for your marriage. Something that we think will be _incredible_."

Ericka grasped Eunice's hand. "Oh no, you guys, you already did so much for us with the wedding."

Wanda tilted her head. "Well, how about a honeymoon?"

Drac paused. "You planned our honeymoon?"

"Indeed we have, and you'll be on your way tomorrow morning," Eunice snickered, "or, shall I say... _we'll_ be on our way."

Drac and Ericka exchanged puzzled looks. He questioned, "We? As in...all of us?"

"Can I tell them?" Frank grinned, almost bouncing on the spot. Without allowing his Pack to respond he continued, "Us guys thought it'd be a spectacular idea if we all went on a road trip, the entire Pack!"

Drac's smile faltered. Ericka attempted to look surprised, although she felt grateful for the effort that their friends put into organising something.

"Ah...a road trip?"

Murray cheered, "How exciting is that?"

Ericka noticed Drac's dumbfounded expression, so answered for both of them. "That's...very thoughtful of you, really, guys."

"But..." Drac placed his hands across Ericka's shoulders. "Ericka and I want to spend some time alone together."

"Oh, that's absolutely fine, Drac," Frank waved his hand, "we'll let you have your privacy whenever you want."

"I meant–"

"Just wait until you see the minivan we hired for the trip," Wayne grinned.

"Or shall I say... _large_ van," Griffin guffawed.

Everyone groaned. Wayne shook his head. "Go to bed, Griffin."

"It wasn't even a joke this time!" Griffin argued, "C'mon, have some sense of humour."

"Come on, Griffin," Crystal coaxed, dragging him away from the group. "You can tell me stupid jokes all night."

They both giggled together, stumbling their way back to the hotel room.

Ericka soon replied with a keen smile, "That actually sounds quite fun."

Drac attempted to grab her attention, still not eager on the roadtrip idea."But, Ericka-"

"Great!" Frank beamed. "So, we're thinking about leaving tomorrow evening? When we're all sober, obviously."

Murray cocked his brow at the bottle of cider in his hand. "Maybe get a head-start and put the drink down."

They all separated, making their way back to the hotel rooms. Drac grasped Ericka's arm before she could move also.

"Honey, I'm not sure about this." Drac hunched his shoulders. "I wanted to spend time with you, just us alone."

Ericka patted his hand. "They planned this just for us, Drac. I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"Yes, but–"

"We can plan something after, because we have all the time in the world to spend together," she explained. Ericka raised her left hand, allowing her wedding ring to glint like a twinkling star in Drac's eyes. They were married, every night could be date night for them. "Besides, my great-grandfather won't know where we're going, and I could do without his irritating voice for a week."

"You're right," Drac smiled, kissing her forehead as they walked back to their room, hands entwined. "I'll still have fun with you no matter where we go."

A roadtrip, together, but also with the entire Pack. Surely, it couldn't go horribly wrong. Right?

 


	3. Part Three

The treacherous hangovers had delayed the beginning of the roadtrip towards three in the morning. Not that it mattered - the Pack expected to get their rest before the big journey, they weren't foolish. Expect for Griffin and Crystal, who stayed up two hours later than everyone else, telling awful jokes to each other. Also Drac and Ericka, who spent their wedding night efficiently.

Drac awakened at around two in the morning; his headache not as agitating as others. He sat upright in the coffin, gazing at his beloved wife who snored gently beside him. His eyes flickered towards the wedding ring upon her finger, filling his chest with aching warmth. They were _married_. The knot had been tied. For a while, Drac nestled himself against Ericka, embracing her close. His arms looked around her like rope, keeping her safe from harm.

That's when he heard the scream.

_"Drac! Take Mavis, go!"_

_"MARTHA!"_

_The fire. Torches. Stakes. Pitchforks._

_"MONSTER."_

_"WRETCHED VAMPIRE."_

_"KILLER."_

He jerked upward. Glancing around the room, Drac realised it'd only been the memories inside his head. Something that hadn't been thought about since Dennis' fifth birthday. He didn't understand - he even declared himself that he'd moved on. So, what was happening? Why, every time he thought about Ericka being his wife, would he think about Martha's death?

Drac's grip on Ericka had tightened, causing her to awaken. She stretched her limbs, her skin reflecting the moonlight, one of the many features that Drac adored. Once her eyes fluttered open, Ericka smiled at her husband who had propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at her without regret.

"I love seeing my happy man in the morning," Ericka murmured. She gave Drac a kiss on his cheek, before rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I could last another ten hours."

Drac chuckled, "Well, we do have to get ready for the... _exciting_ roadtrip."

Ericka opened her eyes again. "Ah, I forgot about that," she realised, but slumped back against the pillow again. "But, c'mon, we'll have fun! Seeing new landmarks, swimming under the stars, cuddling next to a fire..."

Her list actually brightened the whole concept of the roadtrip. Although Drac felt groggy about waiting to spend alone time with his new wife, he couldn't help but flaunt an inward grin upon doing those activities with her.

Kissing her forehead, Drac rose from the coffin. "That sounds like a splendid plan. I'll make you some tea."

Ericka smiled in agreement, always committed to caffeine in the morning as a Sailor, and continued to be now as a Hotel Manager. So, she nestled into the duvet once again until her beloved returned, keeping their space warm.

However, Drac's frown returned as soon as his thoughts secluded to himself. He couldn't understand the sudden voices of that night - but, he heard another voice screaming his name too. It was Ericka's.

" _Drac, don't let them hurt you!_ "

" _Ericka, go, hide! Protect yourself!_ "

" _DRAC!_ "

He almost felt his eyes lodge with tears. The most frustrating thing deemed that he couldn't understand it. Instead, he cleared his throat and stirred the milk into Ericka's tea, smiling as the colour changed. Such simple human necessities could easily interest him, especially if Ericka enjoyed them.

Drac returned to their coffin, careful as he offered his wife the hot mug. The protective instinct always reminded him to warn Ericka of the hot water, in which she'd pat his chest and reply, "I know that, silly. Tea shouldn't be cold."

Before Ericka took a sip of the drink, Drac questioned, "Can I ask you something, blood-drop?"

Raising her eyebrows, Ericka settled the mug on the cabinet beside the coffin. She nodded, sitting upright beside her husband. "Anything you like. But, I have to warn you that I've gotta vague memory of us dancing with the guys last night, so I might not be as useful."

Drac forced a smile, knowing that she always aimed to make him laugh. Although, that time, Ericka noticed the alternation in his mood. She reached for his hands, squeezing them tight. "Is everything okay?"

Before Drac could open his mouth, both of their phones buzzed in synchronisation. Ericka hadn't spared a glance, already focusing on her husband. He did the same, returning the captivating feeling of their entwined fingers.

"I just wanted to know...if–"

All of a sudden, their door burst open. The culprit, Dennis' pet puppy Tinkles, barged into the room with all the excitement that a single puppy could offer. On his back rode Dennis and Winnie, who were both giggling away as Tinkles ran in circles whilst barking at his tail.

"Agh, Dennis, how many times do I need to tell you to keep Tinkles away from our room?" Drac scolded, his headache worsening the more times that Tinkles ran across the floor.

"We were told to wake up you and Nana Ericka, Papa Drac!" Dennis grinned.

"Yeah, you don't wanna miss the roadtrip!" Winnie added.

Before Drac could ask of Mavis and Johnny's whereabouts, Frank barged into the room with his arms crossed. "Drac, buddy, you gotta learn to answer your phone. You can't use the _claws_ excuse anymore, 'cause you cut 'em off."

Drac buried his face within his hands, soothing his frustration. Ericka smiled, her hand smoothing over his arm.

Griffin stumbled into the room. His glasses lay askew upon his face, which complimented his groggy attitude. "Hey guys, who...who is driving this time? I'm not feeling so good."

On cue, he sprinted to the bathroom.

Already bombarded with unwelcome voices inside his head, Drac groaned as his family and friends continued to chatter in unison. He raised his voice and requested, "Look, can you all please just let Ericka and I get ready?"

The continuous rambling came to a halt. They glanced at Ericka, who nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk later, don't worry," Ericka assured, giving him a final kiss before hopping out of their coffin to take a shower. Yet, she recalled the unwelcome visitor as soon as her pajamas were removed.

"Dude!" Ericka cried, typing a bathrobe around her. "You've got your own bathroom, get out!"

"Well, sorry for needing to _vomit_ , unless you wanted it all over the hallway," Griffin snapped back. He stumbled out of their room, groaning some sort of regret.

Drac rolled his eyes, but smiled at his wife. "Are you sure you're capable of the craziness in this place?"

Ericka shrugged. "Crazy is my passion," she replied, giving a wink before she resumed her shower.

His goofy smile would've continued, but those voices...He wasn't sure how long he could last without discussing it.

* * *

Everyone crowded the hotel's porch, obtaining their bags for the trip. Frank, being the sensible monster of the Pack, held a checklist in order to keep track of who arrived.

Holding the duffel bag over his shoulder, Wayne sighed to Wanda, "Finally, another holiday without the kids."

Wanda beamed, reminiscing their memories of the cruise. Though it wasn't intended for monster fun, they managed to find the pleasure of _babysitting_. "You've got the frisbees, right?"

Wayne replied with a smug grin, "They were the first things I packed."

"Hey, Wanda," Crystal approached the couple, holding two tubes of lipstick. "Which one suits me better? Red or pink?"

Wanda's mouth opened, but she struggled to respond. Especially when she couldn't _see_ Crystal. "I...uh...whatever you prefer, darling, 'cause you're stunning either way."

Fortunately, Crystal chuckled and replied, "Awh, you're too kind. Maybe the pink will bring out my glasses."

As soon as she walked away, Wanda sighed in relief.

Griffin spent a whole minute attempting to push open the revolving doors. Soon after, he collapsed onto the concrete as he reached the outside. Straightening his glasses, he lugged himself down the staircase, not eager to catch the attention of anyone.

Yet, as soon as Murray spotted him, Griffin knew his headache wouldn't allow him to run.

"Do y'all hear that?" Murray teased, waiting for a reaction from the non-existent amount of people listening. "Nobody?" he scooted closer to Griffin, who decided that ignoring him was for the best. Murray continued, "It's the beautiful sound of _silence._ "

Griffin growled, "Screw you, sneeze-paper. I'm just tired, okay?"

"Tired?" Murray guffawed, "Gosh, then you're probably too tired to remember _anything_ that you did last night."

Once Murray lugged his arm around his shoulder, Griffin groaned, "Please, I don't wanna hear it-"

" _Crystal twists my nipples and I always love it!_ " Murray shouted with continuous chuckles.

Griffin attempted to punch him, however, the splitting headache encouraged that he refrained from doing so. Instead, he collapsed to the floor and sat on the steps toward the hotel.

Arms linked, Drac and Ericka walked out of the hotel, passing Griffin who had retreated to the bush so he could throw up once again. When Drac approached the van, he paused. The amount of space inside the van had puzzled him, given that there were _thirteen_ of them. "Wait, this is the _large_ van?"

Frank winked. "Watch closely."

Reaching into his pocket, Frank retrieved a funky-looking set of keys. He clicked a circular button, which alerted the entire Pack as the van began to move. It's height and width expanded, almost resembling a double-decker bus. Drac and Ericka glanced at each other with humorous expressions.

Grinning, Frank waved his large arms into the air and cheered, "Alright, let's get on board!"

Once the food, bags, and necessities were packed into the van, everyone took their designated seat and anticipated to hit the road of Romania. Drac grasped into his cape, retrieving something that made most of the Pack gasp.

Ericka, unfamiliar to their attempted roadtrips of the past, tilted her head and questioned, "What's that, hun?"

A smug grin spread across his face. "So, I know how you all enjoyed listening to the audiobooks I always brought in the past, so I decided to bring them again."

Frank groaned, "Drac, no."

Eunice facepalmed, shaking her head. "We really don't wanna hear-"

"Nonsense, you guys love Bigfoot," Drac beamed.

As he retrieved the tape from its case, Ericka caught a glance of everyone's expression. Nobody seemed amused. Mavis cast her an expression that screamed _please stop him, we can't stand it._

So, she lay a hand on his, which almost inserted the tape into the player. "Hey, how about we all listen to music instead?"

Everyone cheered in approval, with Johnny already scampering to the front with his playlist. Ericka coaxed the tape from his hands, guiding him to the passenger area.

He contradicted, "But, what about-"

"No offense," Ericka winced, "but the majority of us agree that audiobooks...are terrible."

Drac opened his mouth to retort, but upon catching the approved expressions of the Pack, he decided to leave it be. "I suppose."

He bowed his head, perching himself on one of the sofa benches. The frown soon disappeared when Ericka snuggled against him.

Frank and Eunice settled themselves in the front seats, volunteering to drive first. Revving the engine, Frank pressed the play button on the stereo and cheered, "Let's get going!"

* * *

Two whole hours were spent singing, playing board games and card games, as well as their favourite game - Cards Against Monsters. Sore throats were guaranteed after they belted out the lyrics to Elton John and George Michael, so they relaxed with the card game. But, the laughter only made the ache worse.

"Alright, people," Griffin held up the question card. He finally sobered up after a long nap, although his usual level of humour wasn't restored yet. "Why did the Banshee scream when he opened his wardrobe?"

"He found all of your awful jokes," Ericka chuckled. Everyone laughed along, except Griffin. Even Crystal had to turn away for laughing.

Griffin mocked the laughter, wavering his question card in the air to alter their attention. "Just answer the stupid question, you morons."

Dennis and Winnie sat upstairs, limitless to the broad window for their game. They each had a clipboard, eagerly searching for the items on their list.

"How many you got?" Winnie asked, chewing on her pencil.

Dennis counted. "About eleven, you?"

"Eleven? I've only got six," Winnie tilted her head. "We've seen the same stuff."

"I've got X-Ray vision, just like Momma!" Dennis giggled, "I can look through a wall and see everything behind it." He focused on the bridge ahead, and exclaimed, "Behind that bridge, I can see a colourful village."

Winnie gasped. "Cool!"

Meanwhile, Johnny acquired the driver's seat from Frank and Eunice, who both soon grew tired. He didn't mind, as he spent half an hour singing along with Mavis at the front of the van, playing a license plate game.

Mavis searched for the license plate, stroking her chin. "Okay...RFA, go!"

Johnny chuckled, "Uh, really...freaking...amazing, which is what I am."

They giggled together. Mavis positioned her chair further backward as she slipped on her shades.

"This is gonna be such an awesome trip," Johnny grinned, removing his sunshades. "Not once had I even thought about using a car or a coolio van like this to travel to places."

Mavis chuckled. "It's nice to finally explore Romania, I mean...we literally travelled the _world_ before we got married."

"That's very true!" he nodded. "But, you never know, we could discover an entirely new continent together someday."

Mavis paused, cocking her brow. "We already have our continents, honey."

Johnny thought for a moment, before realising. "Ohhhh...gotcha. Then we'll discover a new city? Country? One of those will do."

Mavis chuckled, adoring her husband's naïvety. "Well, we have eternity to do that together."

That's when the silence took over.

_Eternity_. Mavis scolded herself, _Why would you say that?_

"Uh..." Mavis rubbed her arm. "I mean, we... _could_...have eternity."

Staring ahead with a tight grip on the wheel, Johnny gulped and replied, "Yeah..."

He thought about the concept some days - becoming a vampire. If only the entire initiation didn't sound completely terrifying, he would've raised the subject years ago. Also, he aimed to cherish the whole monster-human relationship change for the whole world to witness before he launched into the whole prospect without warning. Now...at least ten years together, Johnny thought about it much more often. Especially with the addition of Ericka, who must have similar thoughts to him.

Time would only tell. They couldn't be mortal forever. He didn't want to break Mavis's heart, either.

Finally dragging his head from the gutter of his thoughts, Johnny spotted the campsite sign. "We're here, guys."

The van arrived in the campsite, which seemed desolate than normal. Nothing moved except for the vehicle, its inhabitants, and a single newspaper tattling through the wind. Nobody cared much, though. They could spend the entire night without disturbing any human families.

* * *

 

Just under an hour later, the Pack assembled and lit a campfire. Everyone sat comfortably in a circle, nestling in deck chairs. Wayne and Wanda soon fell asleep, the silence and warmth of the fire relaxing their minds for once without the invasion of their pups. Johnny, Dennis, and Winnie held sticks stuffed with marshmallows on the tip, roasting them with eager faces.

The conversation consisted of light chatter, discussing activities or sharing their knowledge of Romanian towns that seemed rippling to explore. As for Frank, he sat in his chair, limbs quivering as he stared into the depths of the fire. The scorching, raging flames of doom.

"We've got the fire extinguisher, right?" Frank asked Eunice, twiddling his fingers.

Eunice sighed, "Yes, Frank."

He clenched his teeth, lacking the confidence to believe her. "Are you sure? Y'know, just in case."

She sipped her drink, staring ahead with an exasperated frown. "Honey, I'm sure."

Frank tapped his knees in an improvised rhythm, seemingly mirroring his ridiculous heartbeat from agitation. Then, he turned to Eunice again. "Can I hold it, just in case?"

Griffin rolled his eyes, eating his corn. "Gosh, Frank, stop being such a wussy."

"Fine, you get caught on fire and tell me that I'm not being rationally safe!" Frank argued, crossing his arms like a sulky kid.

"Yeah, but this time we're not throwing a kid off a tower, though," Griffin pointed out.

Drac widened his eyes, glanced at Mavis, then stared down into his lap. He could've hypnotised his own legs, given how focused he became on the single stitch on his pants.

Ericka cocked her brow, smirking. "You...did that?"

He gave a coy grin. "I had...alternate methods in getting kids to become a Vampire."

Dennis floated towards them, giggling, "Yeah, he took me to this fun Vampire camp where you could give yourself a hug for being a good Vampire!"

Ericka blinked. She glanced between the two, before agreeing, "Yeah, I would've done the tower thing."

Mavis rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself and Johnny, "Great, there's two of them."

Frank glanced at Johnny's marshmallow stick, curious. He pointed and questioned, "What's that?"

"A marshmallow," Johnny replied, in a tone that almost made him add ' _duh_ '. "You wanna try?"

"A...what?"

Drac answered, "A disgusting what-humans-call _candy treat_ that makes you vomit."

"Hey, c'mon man," Johnny scowled, shoving a marshmallow into his mouth, "they're the best things to eat with a campfire!"

Frank shrugged. "I'll try some."

Johnny grinned, sending Drac a smug expression before handing Frank a stick with a marshmallow lodged into the edge.

Drac sighed, "Fine, but I gotta warn you, it'll destroy your tongue."

"C'mon, hun," Ericka chuckled, patting his hand, "they're not the disciples of Satan."

Drac smirked, tugging her closer. "Well, what's wrong with a simple carton of blood beaters?"

"Not all of us are vampires," Ericka winked.

As soon as she looked away, Drac frowned. He yearned to speak with her, but, Johnny's shout disturbed his chance.

"Frank, your marshmallow! It's–"

" _ON FIRE_!" he screamed, leaping from the chair. as he became distracted, the marshmallow had caught itself alight.

His large boot stomped onto the fire as he sprinted across the park, yelling for help. The rest of the Pack caught themselves between sheer shock and hysterical laughter, before they realised it'd be sensible to prevent a forest fire. The drama awakened Wayne and Wanda, who both glared at Frank through groggy eyes.

"Can he pipe down?" Wayne complained, "I almost got the ball in my dream."

Wanda rubbed her eyes. "That frisbee could've been mine."

As soon as the extinguisher cooled down Frank and any reminiscent of the fire, everyone exchanged exhausted glances.

"So...we'll call it a night, then?" Mavis inquired.

Everyone agreed.

 


	4. Part Four

As soon as consciousness filters into his body, Drac snapped his eyes open. His arm cradled emptiness instead of his wife. He rose from the bed, checking his daughter's room. Nothing. Nobody.

_Where is Ericka? Mavis? Dennis?_

_Anybody?!_

His ear perks at the sound of a feminine scream. Without a second's glance at his appearance, Drac launched himself into the open air of the campsite. He couldn't hear familiar voices - just the invasive screeches of crows in the distance. His legs dragged him in any direction, searching for something... _anything_ to indicate their whereabouts.

Soon, Drac skidded to a halt. Expecting his beloved family in the grasp of some treacherous being, his shoulders slumped upon witnessing the scene before him.

"No, no, no, don't you _dare_ push me before I– _AGH_!"

His visualisation of danger, fires (for some odd reason), and terror soon melted away. Instead, Drac discovered his friends and family circling Griffin, who hung onto a coil of rope from a tree.

...Which also revealed the owner of the feminine scream - not much of a surprise to Drac.

It wasn't a scream of terror - just Griffin and his girly screech as Frank launched him away from the cliff. However, Griffin refused to fall.

"You asshole! When I get back I'm gonna shove you right off this cliff!" Griffin threatened, continuing to swing.

Frank scoffed, "Good luck with that, Stuart Little."

"Just let go, man!" Johnny encouraged.

He didn't have a choice. The rope slipped from his fingers, dragging another scream as Griffin plummeted into the river.

Chuckling, Ericka glanced over her shoulder and soon raised her brows. She continued to laugh as she glanced at her husband from top to bottom.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ericka beamed, "did you lose your pants?"

Drac cocked his brow, before glancing down and realising he only wore his blue boxer shorts with little bats scattered across them. He cried out, shielding himself before his friends noticed. He'd performed his magic to transform into more suitable wear.

"Uh...what are we doing?" Drac questioned as he peered over the cliff, spotting Griffin, who repeatedly yelled rageful slurs at Frank.

"Cliff-diving!" Wayne answered, grinning as Wanda threw their tennis ball towards the water. He leaped from the edge, diving into the water beside Griffin.

Griffin cried, "Great, now my glasses are gone, you stupid mutt!"

Drac exhaled, a large heap of weight easing away from his chest. He wrapped an arm around Ericka, tugging her close. She'd been waiting to use the rope next, but she willingly gave up her turn for a cuddle with him.

"I would've woken you up, but I didn't have the heart," Ericka smiled, "you look cute when you're asleep."

"Cute?" Drac cocked his brow.

Ericka nodded, rolling on her heels. "Yup."

He almost distracted himself with Ericka's endearing comment that he hadn't realised that Mavis began her ascent into the sky. She'd transformed into a bat, pulling Johnny with her.

"Mavy, please be careful!" Drac panicked as his daughter flew higher into the sky.

"Dad, it's fine, I feel pretty safe," Mavis replied.

Meanwhile, Johnny hung upside-down as he faced the frightening depths of the water, being tugged higher by his wife. "I don't!"

Soon, Mavis reached the daring level she willingly committed herself to. Johnny, on the other hand, internally recited his last will and testament.

"You ready, sweetie?" Mavis grinned, glancing down at her husband.

Johnny rubbed his head. "Yeah, ya know, honey...I think I should probably– _AAAAAAAH_!"

Mavis transformed into her casual self, clutching Johnny tight as they catapulted into the river. They emerged on the surface. Mavis cheered about going a second time, even higher, whilst Johnny stared ahead. Almost lifeless.

"Yup...you go, honey, I'll watch," Johnny replied, his sight refraining to glance anywhere else.

"Let the pro handle this," Ericka smirked, strutting her way towards the rope. She peered over the cliff, grinning as the height kicked in her exhilaration.

Watching his wife grab the rope, something tingled inside Drac's chest.

_Don't let her do it._

_She'll hurt herself._

_If she dies–_

Drac tugged his hair and cried out, " _Stop!_ "

Everyone paused, glancing in his direction.

Ericka released the rope, staring back at her husband. "Hun?"

He clenched his eyes shut, blocking tears. How could he think like this? It wouldn't assist their relationship in any positive way. Tugging her backward from what she loved to do; shielding her from dangers that she could handle. Things that shouldn't cross his mind, such as fires, loneliness, and the vile face of death. He knew how strong Ericka had proven herself to be, but past memories drove him forward. Soon, Ericka would grow frustrated with his protective instinct. But, he just didn't know what to _do_.

"I...I need to talk to you," Drac answered, breathless. He grasped her palms, a frown crossing his face. _Please, otherwise it'll get worse._

Ericka didn't argue. Taking his hand, she guided him back to the van, granting him the privacy he desired. She even double-checked if any of the Pack members were snoopy enough to follow them - a skill that Van Helsing influenced upon her.

_Raise no suspicions. Eliminate those who follow. Trust no one._

Only this time, she followed her gut instinct without the elimination part. Now that she understood the values of friendship, the concept of trust seemed like more a pair of welcoming arms.

Gathering that there were no eavesdroppers, Ericka sat beside him as he chewed on his bottom lip. He winced as his fang grazed the skin, but wavered the shock.

"Hey," Ericka settled her hands on both sides of his head. "What's gotten into you? Not in a bad way, but...it's like you've run outta blood beaters."

She attempted humour again, anything to see her husband's beautiful smile. It didn't work. Ericka's chest tightened. No, this couldn't continue. She couldn't lose him to distress.

"You don't have to hide anything from me," Ericka assured, "tell me."

_I promise to be true to you in good times and bad._

He wasn't fond of this truth. The constant anxiety. _Keep her safe, she's vulnerable_.

Drac inhaled. "Do you feel safe with me?"

Ericka tilted her head.

" _Safe_ , honeybat," Drac repeated, a little snappier, "please tell me you feel safe around me."

"Okay, calm down," Ericka's tone hardened. "Breathe, don't force anything. It never does you any good."

She knew that well enough herself. Van Helsing would constantly drive her to hysterical outbursts during her life sentence aboard the Legacy. Soon, she figured that screaming and crying wouldn't solve her issues. So, she listened to her breathing.

And he listened. Although he didn't require any breathing patterns, he mirrored Ericka's method. Three seconds in; another three out. It wasn't the saviour of the world, but at least he caught reign of his speech.

"I'm just..." Drac buried his face with his palms, "I feel like, sometimes...I'm controlling you."

"Controlling?" Ericka repeated. She almost laughed. "What...Drac, this isn't the nineteenth century. What do you mean?"

Drac grasped her hands, holding them near his undead heart. "I love you so much, that I cannot stand the thought of...something bad happening. I always think about some _monster_ stealing you from me."

"Monster...?" Ericka echoed. For once, she hadn't visualised something other than human. She thought about several beings; her great-grandfather included. "What monster?"

Drac shook his head. "Somebody who would-who...who would..." he repeated her breathing technique, wiping his eyes. "Please don't think badly of me."

Ericka held him close, kissing his forehead. "No, never! I...well, I don't understand the feeling, 'cause I've seen you crushed by a giant spike ball and you still came out with that goofy smile of yours."

They chuckled together. _Finally_ , Ericka sighed, _he's back_.

Holding on tight to the flow she'd achieved, Ericka asked, "Is something triggering this?"

_You know what it is._ Drac closed his eyes. The strength he desired to reveal his thoughts hasn't been as faithful at that moment. Instead, he stuttered, "...I...Martha..."

Chills travelled through Ericka's skin whenever Martha was mentioned. Although he hadn't mentioned exactly _what_ about Martha, she knew immediately. Drac didn't hesitate to reveal the true memory of her death with Ericka.

This time, she raised his head so their eyes met. "You don't have to hide things, hun. Martha...she loved you. She'll always love you. And, even if something would happen to me too, I'd feel the same."

He wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face within her neck. The flush of her skin countered his own. Hot against cold. Even her continuous pulse - a beautiful rhythm that puts most music to shame - encouraged him to hug her tight. He ignored any signs of mouth-watering. "But, I _don't_ want something to happen. Ever."

It took all the courage in her bones to reply, "Nothing's gonna happen."

Once Ericka felt satisfied, finally achieving the genuine response she hoped for, her hand entwined with his. "How about we jump off the cliff together?"

Drac gazed at Ericka for a second, hesitant. But, her open palm encouraged a thrilled smile as he scooped her up into his arms and ran towards the cliff's edge. The warmth of her skin radiated within his arms as Drac held her close.

Everyone had already submerged in the water, which left enough room for Drac to run towards the cliff.

"Wait, don't you wanna use the rope?" Ericka said.

Drac already leaped from the edge, holding her tight to his chest. They reached the surface with their hands still entwined. Drac emerged first, searching across the body of water for his beloved. He would've panicked if Ericka hadn't appeared seconds later, gasping for breath between laughter. She launched herself at Drac, embracing him as her laugh harmonised with the others. The coldness of her skin alarmed Drac, but he thought it'd be best to waver his anxiety. It was just the water that chilled her body.

_She's fine. It's okay._

However, Ericka had been wrong about something. She'd checked for intruders during their conversation, but the hidden figure near the van left her completely oblivious.

* * *

After a long night of diving, shoving, and casual swimming, the Pack settled down for dinner. They lit another fire, which involved sensible cooking by Wanda and Johnny. Frank kept his distance, deterred from roasting another marshmallow in his entire lifetime. Dennis and Winnie soon fell asleep, exhausted from swimming and hide-and-seek.

"Look, a full moon!" Wayne said, staring as it came into view.

"Aren't you supposed to howl?" Murray asked.

Wayne rolled his eyes. "Typical expectation. No, we don't howl at it, you idiot."

"But, werewolves always-"

"It's a myth," Wanda explained, "we could howl at it if we liked, but it'd be a waste of a perfectly good howl."

Munching on his corn-on-the-cob, Johnny suggested, "Look at the forest, it's crazy bright. We could play that game, manhunt! Or monster hunt, whatever you guys call it."

Everyone agreed to the game after they finished their food. After an austere upbringing, Ericka hadn't the slightest clue what the game was. Yet, she anticipated whatever she signed herself up to when Drac tugged her hand towards the forest.

They established the home area as Frank tied his jacket around one of the trees. Frank patted the tree. "This is the main base. You touch this tree, you're safe. But, if the other team member touches you, then you're out."

Everyone nodded, ready to begin. Besides Griffin, who raised his hand despite its absolute uselessness.

"Can we not tackle each other in this game?" he pleaded, "I got bruised up when you body-slammed me last time. I spent a whole week in the infirmary!"

The guys exchanged glances, then sinister smiles. Frank answered, "Tackling is allowed."

Griffin's glasses furrowed. "Screw you."

Johnny had immediately tapped Ericka's shoulder. "Hey, Ericka, we've gotta be a team! Ya know, Team Human!"

Ericka felt honoured as Johnny tugged on her arm, grinning almost like an enthused puppy. She faced Drac. "I've never actually played, but you're still going down."

Drac played along, sending her a smug smile. "I don't think so, Mrs. Van Dracula."

Gosh, she loved that name.

"Just you wait," Ericka winked, "you'll be searching all night, and I'll attack when you're least expecting."

They laughed together. Mavis rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, you don't need to worry," Johnny proudly placed his hands on his hips. "I'm the _master_ of manhunt."

"Sure, pal," Frank opposed, "I'm taking you down first."

They split themselves into teams: Drac, Mavis, Frank, Eunice, and Murray were the hunters. Ericka, Johnny, Griffin, Crystal, Wayne, and Wanda were given the first blood-pumping mission of hiding. They preferably split into pairs, as Johnny guided Ericka through the depths of the forest, struggling to dodge the invasion of trees. Soon, they found a thistled bush that was large enough for them both to duck behind.

In the distance, Griffin attempted to run as fast as his exhausted legs could travel. "No, _no_ , Murray, please. I'm already in pain after the cliff- _NO_!"

"I take it Griffin's out," Ericka stifled a laugh, paranoid of capture.

"He always loses," Johnny cackled, "doesn't make sense, 'cause he's invisible."

"So...we have to sneak back to the tree?" Ericka pointed at the base, which Murray guarded with all the seriousness in his tissue.

"Yup," Johnny replied, the excitement fading. Ericka hadn't noticed. He reached out for her arm before she stood.

Ericka knelt back down, noticing Johnny's shifted expression. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Johnny's fingers tapped out a rhythm on his shorts. "Mavis and I were talking about stuff during the drive here, and we brought up something that we never really...discuss."

Ericka stayed silent, waiting.

"This might seem quite forward to ask, but...don't you ever freak out about how we're gonna...die _before_ them?" His shoulders hunched almost as if the question that could destroy the entire world.

It'd certainly opened Ericka's eyes.

"Well, isn't that what our monster-human legacy means?" Ericka tilted her head. "To encourage these relationships without hate?"

"Of course!" Johnny responded, a little too quickly. "I love Mavis...it's just the thought of growing old while her and Dennis stay young...forever."

_Forever_. What a word.

A word that neither Ericka or Johnny could determine. When they vowed to love their spouses forever, it realistically covered every day until they were nothing but lifeless bodies. Nobody knew what occurred after death - whether the soul continued to roam their town. It wasn't a topic healthy enough to study every single day. Ericka inhaled suddenly, almost breathless from the sheer horror of death.

"Don't you think we should be Turned?" Johnny finally admitted, "It wouldn't change the whole monster and human thing at all, just being safe so we don't have to break anyone's heart."

Ericka chewed her lip. She attempted to visualise the scenario - them as vampires. Spending eternity together - she couldn't imagine a life without him. Acquiring the wonderful abilities of flight and magic. She'd spend hours flying as a bat alongside him, something that thrilled Ericka. The thought of baring fangs seemed appealing to Ericka, but using them? How could they even fit behind her lips? Her finger grazed her front teeth, puzzled at how two obnoxiously large teeth couldn't rip apart her mouth. Meanwhile, she'd been unaware of Johnny's queasiness as he struggled to keep his focus.

"I wouldn't mind spending eternity with Drac," Ericka shrugged, "I suppose I'm just scared of the-Johnny?"

Johnny's figure slumped against the tree, alarming Ericka. She whipped her head around in search of unexpected company. Nothing, except silence. A rustle of branches; the wind almost screaming in her ear.

Ericka squinted her eyes, attempting to make out the small object lodged in his neck within the darkness. "What the-"

Something pricked into her nape. Ericka gasped as she reached for her neck, skimming the shape of a dart. Her breathing slowed; the strength inside her lungs died as she attempted to shout for Drac. Only a mumble escaped her lips before she collapsed beside Johnny.

Crunches of fallen leaves grew closer. The figure heaved their bodies over his shoulders. Even within the mist of darkness, his grin could've been spotted for miles. Something sinister complimented his sharpened fangs as they lingered near the vulnerable humans in his grasp. He escaped from the area upon hearing two voices growing closer.

"Dad," Mavis whispered, gesturing towards the thistle bush. She mouthed, _go the other way_.

Drac obliged. They circled the bush, before poking their heads in front of the entrance. Empty; another misfortune.

"I should never have underestimated Johnny," Mavis smiled, "he's a tiger, that one."

They continuously searched. Wayne and Wanda were caught next after falling from a tree. Crystal successfully reached the base. Half an hour passed, and there hadn't been a sign of Ericka and Johnny. Everyone praised them for their skillful hiding, while Drac felt a tingle in his chest again. _She's just a good player, that's all it is._

"Man, I've had it," Murray returned to the base beside Frank. "I've gotta get some sleep."

Everyone agreed.

"Okay, Ericka, Johnny, you guys can come out now!" Frank yelled. "I admit it, humans can hide better than us."

No answer.

Murray added, "Ericka, I'll admit that you won that game of monopoly if you come out!"

Silence. They heard an owl hooting and nothing more.

Eunice crossed her arms. "Boy, they sure like taking this game seriously," then she shouted, " _I WANNA GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP_!"

Nothing.

Drac and Mavis exchanged matching glances. They would've sensed their heartbeat; the metallic aroma of their blood. Nothing was there.

"Johnny? Johnny, please, this isn't funny anymore!" Mavis called, dizzy from rapidly searching.

Drac's hands quivered as he searched through trees, bushes, and piles of leaves. "Ericka? _ERICKA_!"

They didn't want to accept it. Ericka and Johnny were gone.

 


	5. Part Five

Ericka's eyes rolled open, misted over with the previous feeling of terror. She remembered the dart in her neck, reached out to touch it, but her hands were tied behind her back. Her body had also been strapped into a chair, offering no chances to escape. Her breath caught in her throat, yet she coaxed herself to keep calm.

_Breathe. Don't show your fear._

Glancing sideward, she spotted Johnny beside her. He groaned, head tilting back as he blinked awake. "Ericka...I don't feel so good..."

Ericka wiggled her hands, although aware that it wouldn't do much.

"Ericka," Johnny repeated, voice quaking, "Where are we?"

She muttered, "Stay quiet."

He obeyed, lips quivering.

The tapping of claws against tattered wood echoed through the room. Ericka and Johnny glanced in all directions, before meeting a pale face. Its complexion - bloodless as a living corpse - made their skin crawl. That's when they realised it _was_ a living corpse. A vampire. Not as friendly as their family, however. He stared at the humans, eyeing them like fresh blood.

His smile frightened them. The fangs extended, eager to puncture. "Ah...you're both awake."

He moved towards them. Ericka glared at him with a stone face, although clench within her stomach remained. Johnny stared with a cocked brow.

"Okay, creepy guy...creepy location," Johnny observed. He clicked his tongue, then said, "Wait, is this a prank show?"

"What?" The Alpha stepped back, distraught, "No! I don't do silly little things like that."

Johnny shrugged. "The vibe kinda intends it."

Ericka wasn't so keen of Johnny's humour as she watched the Alpha bare his teeth. She whispered, "He's gonna rip off your head if you don't quit it."

They both quietened, leaving the Alpha to continue. He paced in front of them, heels clicking like a ticking explosive. "So, you're the humans that the Count and his daughter decided to marry. I expected some evidence of...deformity."

Ericka cocked her brow. Johnny's mouth fell agape. She responded, "Uh, we're actually pretty hot."

Johnny grinned. "Yeah, had all the girls chasing me in the sixth grade like you'd not believe."

"Same," Ericka gave him a smug smile, "I had a baseball bat to threaten them with."

Johnny laughed, "Really?"

"Well, my great-grandfather did."

"Makes sense."

" _Enough_!" The Alpha roared, stomping his foot. "I don't have the patience for this. You're breaking the laws of your relationship with monsters - it should be non-existent!"

His cape straightened, similar to his posture. Johnny flinched, but Ericka rolled her eyes and slumped backward. "Wow, you're old."

Johnny nodded along, desperate to seem as intimidating. "Free love, man. Don't you know what that is?"

"He's an old-school Vampire, I can tell," Ericka smirked, "I bet you carry around some dumb sheets of paper about these laws just to prove your point."

The Alpha widened his eyes, securing his jacket. "You can not prove anything."

"So, is this why we're tied up?" Ericka wiggled her wrists. "Because you believe in old-fashioned values?"

"They are not old-fashioned," another voice argued. He gestured to the side as a slow-moving figure emerged from the shadows. A pit expanded within Ericka's stomach as she was familiar with the robotic sounds.

"It's just tradition," Van Helsing answered, stopping in front of Ericka.

She sighed, bowing her head. "Great-grandfather, no..."

Van Helsing crossed his arms. "I tried to warn you, Ericka. I sacrificed my entire life so you could become the perfect assassin, but instead, you trained your lips to _other uses._ "

"We're _happy,"_ Ericka snapped back.

"Not when his fangs are lodged into your neck," he threatened.

Ericka struggled to respond. She knew he wasn't right or wrong. But, she refused to believe that Drac could harm her. Their conversation proved his fears - it seemed impossible.

Instead, the Alpha cut in with a scoff. "Nonsense, not before _she_ could hurt the Count first."

Van Helsing glared At him, smoke puffing from the exhaust tube. "I thought we were co-operating."

The Alpha towered over him. "And we are, so stand your ground, _Van Helsing_."

Rising to his height, Van Helsing snapped, "I won't stand you bossing me around, _Alpha_."

Johnny leaned close to Ericka, mumbling, "Not gonna lie, I wanna see this fight."

She glared at the two, whispering back, "The only fight I wanna see is when I rip the remnants of their hair off."

He pursed his lips, nodding. "I'm down for that, too."

Once the Alpha and Van Helsing resolved their argument, they inhaled sharply.

The Alpha thrust his face in front of the humans, startling them after a long pause. "Of course, if you two aren't willing to co-operate with us, then I suppose we'll have to perform drastic measures."

"Hah!" Johnny beamed, "Not before I fight back first."

Ericka nodded without any knowledge of his plans. "Show 'em, Johnny."

"Oh, with great pleasure, my dear friend," Johnny threatened, negotiating a confident grin as he fiddled behind his back. "Prepare for Karate master Johnathan Loughran. Yellow belt since I was six years old."

Johnny shifted his arms with a grunt, his wholesome grin intact. No big deal - rope can't easily untie at first chance. However, his continuous attempts had worsened the silence.

Ericka maintained a forced smile as she whispered, "Dude, what are you doing?"

He grunted as the rope dug into his skin. "Trying to be in the moment."

"Any second now would be great, y'know."

" _Ooh_ , I think I've got-ah, no."

"It's not like we've got all day."

Stroking his chin, the Alpha gestured for Van Helsing to rise to his level. He murmured, "Are these vampires by any chance...morosexual?"

Meanwhile, Ericka used Johnny's distraction as an advantage as she began to unravel the ropes from her wrists. A mastered tactic since she turned eleven. She wiggled her wrists until the rope loosened itself, before slipping from its clutches. Johnny gasped as she stood, startling the Alpha and Van Helsing.

However, before she could throw a punch, the Alpha wavered his wrist. A burst of blue sparkles showered over Ericka, freezing her arm in mid-throw. She gasped, using any remaining strength to move.

"Nice try, human," the Alpha mocked. He grasped her throat, motionless as Ericka attempted to swipe at him. "Have you ever fought a monster in your life?"

Ericka swatted at his hands, thrashing in his grasp. Although she'd been unfrozen, there wasn't a chance of escape. He yanked her closer, hand tightening around her neck as he sensed the panic in her pounding heartbeat. The Alpha extended his fangs, diving in for the kill. Johnny's eyes clenched shut.

"Wait!" Van Helsing yelled, reaching out towards Ericka. "I never gave you permission to _kill_ her!"

The Alpha paused. Ericka's eyes were shut, awaiting death. He snapped, "You tried to kill her twice, what's the problem?"

"Some things are better than murder," Van Helsing crossed his arms.

"Because it never worked for you," he scoffed.

A burst of steam erupted from Van Helsing's body.

The Alpha finally released his grip. Ericka stumbled backward, catching her breath. "Then what _possibly_ would you want me to do?"

Van Helsing shrugged. "How would I know, egg-head?"

Fists clenched, Ericka faced the two

"Fine, I'll start easy," the Alpha negotiated. He placed his hands before him, relaxing his shoulders. "The humans will separate themselves from the vampires."

Ericka scoffed. "You don't tell us what to do."

His smile broadened, their flinch feeding his ego. "I can make your life hell in a second."

"Try me," Ericka argued back, "take all my blood, it'll just make everything worse for you."

The Alpha laughed, deeper than usual. He stepped forward, wavering her confidence. "Oh no, I won't hurt you. I'll hurt _them_."

She tried to compress her breath as each step closer added to the pace of her pulse. There wasn't a chance she'd reveal her terror. Instead, Ericka broadened her shoulders. She noticed the Alpha's constant attention to her neck; the muscles inside her hand desperate to shield herself.

He continued, "You can stand there frozen, unable to even blink, whilst I torture your husband right in front of you."

"Killing your own kind?" Ericka fought back. "That wouldn't look good for you."

The Alpha charged close to her face. "I manage the Vampire Council. I can prove to all monsters that _you_ killed them," he threatened. The emphasis in his speech increased their heartbeats; his mouth watered at the sudden shift. "After all, who would trust a Van Helsing after you betrayed them?"

Ericka pursed her lips. No...not the time for guilt. Instead, she used the opportunity to untie Johnny.

The Alpha's voice echoed, breezing past her shoulder. "I expect you both to sever these ridiculous relationships, otherwise I'll remember what fresh blood tastes like from your neck."

Before either could respond, a red cloud surrounded them. The darkness soon disappeared; replaced with the warmth of the sunset. Their chairs vanished, as well as the Alpha and Van Helsing. No trace of the previous events remained, just the two of them. Johnny cocked his brow as he realised...they were back in the campsite.

Johnny scratched his head. "How did he...can he summon non-existent places?"

Ericka shrugged. She cared about finding her husband and the Pack, and little for the Alpha's threat. It couldn't be possible. Monsters couldn't turn against each other, right? Even if he tried to harm Drac, she wouldn't hesitate to protect him. Being human wouldn't stop her.

"C'mon, let's find everyone," Ericka insisted.

However, Johnny caught her arm. She recognised his fear from before, how he chewed his bottom lip and hesitated.

"What about the creepy vampire guy?" he murmured, eyes flickering as if the Alpha was listening. "We'll put their lives in danger."

Ericka shook her head. "He's bluffing."

"But...but what if they're not?"

"Then we'll fight back," Ericka insisted.

She walked off, coaxing Johnny to follow. It took him a while to move, almost as if the Alpha's sight lingered on them.

-

Dracula felt the dread begin like a crackling fire in his chest. He searched endlessly through the forest, the trembling in his body increasing by the second.

_Nothing's going to happen_ , she said.

Was it a coincidence? They could've lost themselves in the depths of the forest - humans couldn't simply use enhanced vision to see through towers of trees. But, he'd searched every centimetre of land in the campsite and had no luck. His instinct convinced that something didn't seem right.

" _ERICKA_!" Drac cried, his voice burning.

Mavis pleaded the Pack to keep Dennis away from the hassle. She'd called out for Johnny whenever her head began to spin. Again, and again, and again–

"Drac, Mavis?" Frank approached the two, placing a hand on the Mavis' shoulder. "You gotta slow down."

Mavis slipped away from his comfort. "No, not until we find them."

Frank caught Drac's shoulder before he flew away again. "Look, you've searched the site _ten times_ already."

"Well, I'm going to search again," Drac glared.

However, Frank grasped him tight.

"No, you're not."

"Let go."

"Drac–"

"LET GO!" he roared. The rage blew the leaves from a few bushes, and almost knocked Frank off his gigantic feet.

"You're not doing yourself any favours!" Frank argued.

"My love is gone!" Drac cried. "What do you expect me to do? Sit around and presume they just got–"

"They're here!"

His head perked, heading the sounds of Mavis running towards something. Some _one._ He almost vanished into thin air as he followed, before facing his beloved Ericka and Johnny, who embraced Mavis like there was no tomorrow.

Ericka opened her mouth to speak, but his arms beat her to it. Drac cuddled her tight, although wary of his strength hurting her. She showed no signs of discomfort as she snuggled into his chest.

"My love," Drac murmured, his voice rasped from yelling. "Where did you go?"

Her breath paused. _We have to go_ , her voice fought to shout, _you could die because of me_.

"We got lost," Ericka lied. She side-glanced Johnny, who nodded too fast. "It's a big forest."

Drac cupped her face, kissing her with all the passion dancing in his body. He hasn't noticed her irregular heartbeat, which Ericka was thankful for. There wasn't a chance she'd repeat the Alpha's words - after all, she knew that love conquered evil.

-

Everyone retreated to the van after spotting the upcoming threat of the sunrise. It'd been a peaceful night's sleep for most of them, except for Drac and Ericka. Johnny found comfort in Mavis' embrace, forgetting about the hostage situation. As for Ericka, she attempted to sway her thoughts as she lay in Drac's protective hold. However, his constant shuffling revealed his ambition to stay awake and watch over his beloved.

As the evening arrived, Crystal was the first to suggest their plan for the day. She claimed there was a gorgeous town in Timisoara that held a spectacular Christmas market. Everyone obliged. She'd been truthful - the scenery had shocked everyone. They gazed at the stream of lights above their head, as well as the perfectly organised rows of stalls that left Drac and Ericka enthralled.

"Ericka," Drac gripped her hand, "I think I'm going to cry."

She grinned, tugging him through the stalls. "Maybe a Christmas market at the Hotel is a priority."

He nodded eagerly, eyes gazing over the shimmering trinkets and colour-coordinated clothing racks. Ericka paid attention to the outfits, marveling at the different skirts and blouses. She rubbed her chin, imagining a day she could design a costume to embolden her name: Countess Ericka Van Dracula.

However, something distracted her line of sight. A dark figure peeking behind the corner of the final row. She squinted her eyes, recognising the crescent-shaped collar of their cape. The Alpha observed from the building's shadow, his sneer chilling her spine.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and...do a thing," Ericka pointed in a random direction. She added a cheerful grin to shield the lie.

Yet, he skipped behind her. "I'll come and do a thing with you," Drac pleaded, kissing her palm. "I like doing things and I like you!"

Ericka chuckled and shook her head. "Top-secret Christmas stuff," she insisted, raising her brows.

He understood, holding up his hands in surrender and smiling. Ericka slipped away, not before receiving a tender kiss on the forehead first. Although his undead heart screamed at him to follow, Drac knew she needed space. He couldn't become her worst nightmare: lodged against the side of her neck, as if he was sucking all the blood from her body. No, he wanted to be the best husband.

As for Ericka, who trundled through the market maze, she wasn't sure what to do.

She maintained eye-contact with the Aloha whilst the civilians had passed by without suspicion. She clenched her fists as he sneered, his fangs figuratively waving in her face.

_You can stand there frozen whilst I torture your husband right in front of you._

Tugging her sweater collar, Ericka continued ambling through the streets. She passed Frank Griffin, and Wayne, who guffawed at Murray's attempt to blend in with the Christmas choir. His voice blared above everyone else's, who snuck away as he embraced his rusty singing.

They confronted him seconds later. Murray frowned, sticking his face into the air and replying, "I could be a _perfect_ choir singer."

Griffin scoffed, "Yeah, for the Hotel dungeon."

A blur of ginger hair blocked her sight. Johnny flaunted his arms and called, "Ericka, c'mere!"

She followed, while her eyes continuously searched for the Alpha.

"What colour would Mavis prefer?" he questioned, holding up two necklaces with a heart symbol. "Rose gold, or just gold on its own? I thought maybe gold, since it's a perfect colour on its own, but rose gold is beautiful, just like her."

Ericka felt guilty for ignoring him. The Alpha stood between the stalls, holding a matchbox. His gloved fingers grasped a match, lighting it with a smirk. She wasn't entirely sure what he indicated, but the goosebumps returned across her skin.

She soon replied, "That's, uh...yeah, go for that."

Johnny shrugged. "Which one?"

He then noticed her dazed expression. Positioning himself to Ericka's stance, Johnny asked, "Whatcha looking at?"

Without answering, Ericka tugged him behind the stall, out of sight. She peered around the wall, checking that he didn't follow.

"Dude, you're acting weird," he commented, cocking his brow.

"Why do you think?" Ericka snapped, her heart punching against her chest. "How can I _not_ be acting weird right now?"

"Hey, calm down," he placed his palms on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Ericka's shoulders slumped. She couldn't embrace the Christmas spirit, not when the threat of Drac getting hurt continued to hover over her head. She admitted, "I was wrong. I keep seeing the Alpha."

Johnny placed the necklace back into the case, bowing his head. "So do I."

She rubbed her nape, frightened to peek behind the wall. Maybe he could hear the frantic thumping of her heart. "We've gotta do something."

"Let's just tell them," Johnny insisted.

Ericka shook her head. "If Drac finds out, he'll get angry, and if he argues with the Alpha Vampire, he could get..."

_Killed_.

Johnny offered, "I'm sure Drac will find a sensible way of fixing this if you tell him."

She sighed, "I can't risk anything, we have to protect them."

Even if it's the worst-case scenario, Ericka prepares herself to place anything on the line to keep Drac from danger. _Anything_.

She turned away from Johnny to search for her husband, before colliding with him straight away. She'd jerked from the hassle in her mind, which Drac hadn't noticed as he held something delicate in his hands.

"Honeybat, look at this!" he grinned, presenting the object in his palms. "They let me choose lots of little charms on it! I just couldn't wait for Christmas."

It was a gold charm bracelet. Like Drac explained, a selection of charms hung from the bracelet, each one individually picked as a special memory. An anchor - their first interaction. A sunflower - the design of the outfit she wore on their (partial) first date. A spider - her engagement ring. And a fuschia heart - their shared favourite colour.

Ericka's heart ached upon seeing his endearing face, gazing between the bracelet and herself. Oh, she couldn't do it...how could she? But, she insisted that there wasn't another option. Her husband should be safe.

She inhaled, before shaking her head. Her hand pushed away his own. "I...can't take it."

His reaction could've staked her heart. Drac's cape slumped, along with his smile. "Honey?"

Clenching her eyes shut, Ericka sighed, "I'm sorry...but..."

She stared into his glistening eyes, anticipating her words.

"We can't be together anymore."

 


	6. Part Six

_ We can't be together anymore. _

Ericka fought with her sheer regret to utter those words. Everyone silenced.

Johnny, realising he'd caught himself between the two, hunched his shoulders. He glanced at his wrist, although he wasn't wearing a watch. "Oh, heh, would'ya look at the time! I should better be getting back to-"

Before he could escape, Ericka grasped his shoulder and yanked him back. He grinned, releasing a titter. “I...guess I’m staying.”

Soon, Drac found the strength to reply. "You can't... _ what _ ?"

Ericka flinched, almost expecting him to shout. Yet, his slumped posture remained intact. The bracelet lay in his cupped palms, forgotten. He stared dumbfounded at his wife, who gazed back despite the agony.

"But..." Drac trailed off. He glanced at the bracelet, then back at Ericka. "I don't understand."

She shook her head. The lie slipped from her tongue, leaving a sour taste behind. "You don't have to understand."

"Why?" Drac responded. He bit his tongue to prevent snapping at her - the desire to understand tackled his mind. "Tell me. I'll do anything to make it right, my love."

He cradled her palms, kissing them as if cherishing the last moments of her life.

Ericka pulled one hand away, gently of course, as the guilt trickled into her heart. She rubbed her nape, attempting to waver the conversation. "I...I'm just...doing the right thing."

Drac pouted. He struggled to find words, before uttering, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing, sweetheart," Ericka embraced him. The guilt squeezed her lungs, urging her to shout the truth.

She snuggled into his chest, inhaling deeply to prevent tears. The familiar aroma of cinnamon and vintage book pages calmed her nerves. He didn't respond. Instead, he nestled into her embrace, yet he respected her decision and gave her space. Ericka swayed her doubts, giving him time to reflect.

She sighed, "It's me. You could be in  _ danger _ because of me, and I can't let that–"

"You're lying," he finally responded.

Ericka's breath paused. Reluctant to respond, she waited until Drac pulled back from the hug. He watched her finally greet his eyes, her chest rising and falling with more urgency.

His finger trailed a lock of her hair. "Your heart, the way you're acting - you've done this before."

Her heart pounded, urging her to give in. She wanted to clutch his wrist and urge him to keep caressing her hair. "No...I'm really–"

"Hey, I bought these cute little smoothies," Mavis barged in. She handed everyone a cup each, oblivious to the tension. "Can you believe they have strawberry and  _ mouse _ flavour? I am  _ so  _ excited!"

She began to sip her drink before her eyes trailed towards the heated conversation. Mavis glanced at Johnny, who gave her a timid smile.

The couple paid no mind to Mavis, who soon discovered had interrupted at the wrong time.

"Honeybat, what is going on?"

"I _ told _ you."

Drac pressed her left hand to his chest. His thumb glided over her wedding ring. He never tore his sight away from his wife, who began to quiver.

"Your heart tells me otherwise," Drac insisted.

"Okay, fine," Johnny spoke up. Ericka’s head whipped around, eyes wide. "Some Vampire dude told us to ditch you guys, and we don't know what in Godzilla's name to do."

Ericka closed her eyes, exhaling sharply. "I will shave your head when you're sleeping."

Johnny frowned, lacing his fingers into his hair.

" _ What _ ?" Mavis spoke up, forgetting about her drink entirely, "Who are they?"

Johnny shrugged. "Just some greasy-haired dude, saying he's the Alpha of some Council."

Drac and Mavis shared an anxious glance. They endured several confrontations with the Alpha Vampire and his cronies - who appeared more like an army to the average monster that made a mistake.

Looking back at his wife, Drac furrowed his forehead. "He is one of the most dangerous Vampires in Romania. Why didn’t you tell me?"

Ericka hesitated for a moment. She felt inclined to respond with  _ that’s my reason _ , but bit her tongue. When she opened her mouth, a phone's ring cut her off. Drac reached into his cape, rolling his eyes at the caller. It was Vlad, who rarely ever called his son other than for emergencies.

"Dad?" Drac answered.

A rustle echoed through the line. "What? Who's that?"

Another voice - Drac recognised Fly's deep voice - explained to him, _ "It's Count Dracula, your son. Just as you requested." _

A pause. "My son turned into a phone?"

Fly sighed, _ "No, he's speaking  _ through _ the phone." _

"He's  _ trapped _ in the phone?!"

_ "No–" _

"Dad, what is the matter?" Drac finally interrupted, desperate to resume his previous conversation.

"Son?" Vlad yelled, "Can you hear me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad."

"Oh, this is clever," Vlad chuckled. “You could be in Canada and I 

The impatience began to dig inside his tapping foot. " _ Dad _ ."

"Ah, right," Vlad cleared his throat. "Look, I apologise for interrupting your holiday or whatever."

" _ Honeymoon _ ," Drac corrected.

"Oh, yes! That's what it's called. Y'know, back in my day, couples wouldn't go on these silly holidays."

Drac sighed, "How interesting."

"They would perform a ritual where they'd find as much kill from the wild as possible," Vlad explained, unaware that his son's attention span had already vanished. "And then they'd combine their capture and have a large festival-"

"I don't have time for this, Dad," Drac interrupted.

"Right, my bad," Vlad cleared his throat. "Anyway, the real issue here is that you and your pals need to come back to the Hotel."

Drac furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Well, there's a crowd of vampires blocking the bridge. They don't look too happy."

"Crowd of vampires?" he repeated. A gasp erupted from Ericka and Johnny, causing Drac to glance at both of them. "What are they doing there?"

Fly's voice instructed to Vlad,  _ "Sir, we're initiating emergency protocol." _

"Look, son, just hurry back as soon as–"

Static took ahold of Vlad's voice, leaving Drac without a chance to guide them. He stared at the phone, then back to his family. They gazed back at him, silent, which somehow strengthened the slack in his posture.

* * *

Nobody argued or fought about staying. As soon as the news spread, everyone rushed back to the van. They engaged in hushed conversations with the intent of keeping Dennis and Winnie unaware of the issue.

Drac withdrew into his room without a single word. The loneliness kicked in as he stared at the route back to the Hotel, while the moon’s single beam of light aimed at him.

Sitting on one of the couches, Ericka peered through the door’s gap, frowning at her downtrodden husband. The equilibrium within their relationship always maintained a healthy balance. Of course, they always faced short tiffs. It could’ve been creative differences on room organisation, or playful disagreements such as whether they chose to stay in or spend a night out together. But, this time, his coldness unsettled her nerves.

She entered the room in a silent movement. The door creaked, making her cringe slightly. It gathered Drac’s attention for a moment, which she regarded as a win. But, he only offered a brief glance. Her shoulders slumped, losing a chunk of confidence. Still, she inclined on fixing the situation. She sat beside him on the bed, releasing a heavy sigh. He paid no attention, instead finding interest in staring at the floor. Ericka wouldn’t give up. She tapped her thighs, bobbing her head side-to-side like she’d created a musical rhythm. Still, no reaction.

Closing her eyes, Ericka finally cleared the silent air. "Are you mad at me?"

Drac pouted. He cupped her face, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "There will never be a day that I'll be mad at you, my sunflower."

Ericka relaxed into his palms. Her hand blanketed his, gripping his fingers. "Then talk to me."

He entwined their fingers, resting their hands on his lap. "I'm just...a little startled. I never thought you'd say anything like that again."

She pursed her lips, understanding that he referred to Atlantis. Although, both times she'd abstained from revealing the truth because of her heart's desires, despite causing heartbreak. This was hardly different.

She kissed his cheek, words grazing against his skin, "You know I'd always want to be with you, even if the world doesn't want it."

Although the pit inside his chest grew deeper, Drac smiled at the affection. The touch of her lips always sparked fireworks against his skin.

Yet, he replied, "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth."

Ericka frowned. "To protect you, I had no choice."

"After everything I said?" his hands loosened around hers, reducing to a light touch. "It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, and it doesn't even move."

Ericka's jaw clenched. She exhaled, staring at their hands. His thumb caressed her hand, filling her face with warmth. It didn't help her frustration as she tried to explain, "I...I don't know what else to say. I panicked. I didn't want to put you in danger again."

Drac leaned closer. "You can tell me anything, sunflower. Why would you lie?"

Agitated, Ericka drew her hands away, tucking them underneath her thighs. "Well, then I'm sorry for trying to protect my husband, the person I love more than anything in the world."

He recognised the sharp tone. Still, he'd discovered a way of keeping his patience, especially when she tucked her hands away from him.

"I'm sorry," Drac stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I understand, but, do you not think that I should know?"

"Everyone can have thoughts that they don't want to share, Drac," she snapped. His startled expression made her recoil as she sighed, "Sorry. That came out wrong."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Drac tugged her closer. "You shouldn't hide away your problems, because I'm here whenever you need me."

Ericka rested her head against his. She gazed out the window, and she swore that the sky grew darker. Possibly scarlet. "I'm just not used to talking about my problems."

Drac smiled. "Then I shall be patient for when you are ready, my love.”

On the cruise back, she'd discussed her upbringing, in which Drac mentioned his ways of raising Mavis. Drac shared his past life with Martha, and she adored every moment of it. Jealousy attempted to sneak inside, but Ericka had no reason. He shared his past terror of introducing his daughter to the real world.  _ Never gave myself a single chance _ , he explained. Ericka sympathised with his reasons, comparing him to Van Helsing and his methods of isolation.  _ You are my first and only best friend _ , she admitted.

The way he shared his moments almost seemed like he yearned for a confidant, too. Realising that it heaved a significant amount of weight from her chest - something that couldn’t be swayed by lashing out at others or inanimate objects - Ericka smiled back.

However, a strong gust shook the walls of the van. Ericka gripped the chair, as well as Drac's hands reaching out to hers. They shared a puzzled expression.

"Frank?" Drac called, glancing into the social area. "What was that?"

"Uh...not sure, pal. Could’ve been a storm?" Frank guessed. "The only problem is that it just came out of-"

An explosion had toppled the van from the track. Everyone yelled from the sudden turbulence, finding the nearest object to hold onto. Murray had gripped Crystal’s arm, who glared at him but wasn’t aware of its potency. Drac's claws pierced the chair's cushion, but Ericka's hand slipped from his. The turmoil had launched him through the window, landing upon the grass in front of the Hotel. The rest of the Pack gripped the furniture within the van as it came to a stop.

Drac's head snapped upward, searching for his family. He barely yelled a word as a figure appeared in front of him, grabbing the collar of Drac's cape and vanishing.

With the van toppled on its side, Frank managed to kick down the door on the ceiling. As soon as everyone climbed through, they’d spotted the bridge of the Hotel.

"Is everyone okay?" Mavis questioned. She cradled Dennis and hugged Johnny's waist, waiting for a response.

Dennis gripped her hand, frowning at Winnie who snuggled into Wanda's shoulder. "What was that, Mama?"

Mavis faked a smile, playing with a lock of his hair. "It's okay, honey. It must've been a curb."

Griffin scoffed, "Well, in that case, it'd have to be a  _ pretty big _ curb."

She reacted with a glare that caused Griffin to jerk backward. He looked elsewhere, clearing his throat.

Ericka scanned the Pack, searching for her husband. Her eyes darted across each of them many times, hoping for a sign of his high collar. Nothing. With a cracked voice, she cried, "Drac?”

She knew that his panicked face would’ve appeared by now. When she saw no signs of him, Ericka couldn’t stop shaking.

And when she didn’t believe the situation could get worse...

"Ericka!"

She froze.

_ Oh no. _

_ Please no- _

"Ericka!"

Van Helsing trundled across the dirt track, approaching his great-granddaughter. Judging by his furrowed forehead, Ericka almost felt inclined to stop for him. But, for what cost? Could the kidnapping have simply been forgotten about?

She slammed down her boundaries, turning away without a response.

"Ericka, I cannot keep up with you," Van Helsing scolded. He stopped for a moment, catching his wheel on a rock. " _ Ericka! _ "

She whirled around, snapping back at him, " _ What? _ "

Van Helsing shuddered to a halt, eyes bulging. He hadn't expected her to respond. Yet, he took the opportunity to bow his head and finally say, "I'm sorry."

Ericka scoffed, continuing her pace. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"I...understand...everything now,” he said through vigorous gasps, “you were...always right...Dracula is good."

She stopped. The muscles in her mind froze. Van Helsing rolled to her side when Ericka found the motive to face him. She glanced with a quirked brow, waiting for him to continue.

Tapping his nails together, he revealed, "That Alpha Vampire had different plans. He tried to kill you.

Ericka argued, “ _ You _ tried to kill me, too.”

“A  _ year _ ago, Ericka!” he yelled back, but soon silenced.

She crossed her arms, 

“Dracula would not have took his time to kill you,” he took a breath, “and I’m afraid to tell you this, but...that Vampire took him.”

Ericka’s head whipped around. “ _ What _ ?!”

“I can help!” Van Helsing butted in.

“Not a chance,” Ericka scoffed, before heading towards Mavis.

Not even in the slightest could he convince her. She figured out his methods of deception - he always looked in another direction. However, she figured that Drac being held as hostage deemed real, as her heart plummeted into her stomach.

The Pack had retrieved their luggage from the van, whilst Mavis and Johnny scanned the hotel. She crouched behind a bush beside them, eyes skimming over the Vampires that invaded the bridge.

Ericka turned to Mavis. "The entrance is packed, families won't be able to get to safety. About the vampires-”

Frank and Murray charged past them with a battle cry, heading towards the vampires. The vampires turned towards them, unsettled by their absurdity. They lasted for about five seconds, before one of the long-haired cronies shoved them from the bridge.

Johnny gasped, “Crap, we gotta help them!”

Eunice grabbed his shoulder. “Relax, carrot-top. It was an act to get them away from the bridge.”

The rim of Griffin’s glasses rose. “They actually planned something?”

Eunice shrugged. “I hope so, that’s what I would’ve done. Imbeciles.”

Ericka and Mavis shared humourous smiles. Mavis stood from her place. "Okay...that’s covered, I guess. I can fly some people from the balcony."

Ericka nodded, "I'm gonna go find Drac."

Mavis furrowed her brows. "What?" She flew towards Ericka, blocking her path. "Not a chance."

"This is  _ my _ fault, Mavis,” Ericka argued, “I'm not letting your father just die."

"You're much more vulnerable, we need to make sure that  _ you're _ safe."

Ericka shook her head. "His life is more important."

She attempted to slip past Mavis, but the young vampire moved faster.

"He can fight against the Alpha. You and Johnny wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I just want to be sure.”

Before she could get the chance to escape, Mavis grasped her wrist. “No, you’re not going anywhere alone.”

"Please, just let me go," Ericka struggled to escape. Although, it turned out that she'd underestimated Mavis' strength. She cried in pain as she twisted her wrist.

Mavis shook her head. "Give me a better reason."

"Because you can't lose both of your parents!" Ericka cried.

Mavis loosened her grip, allowing Ericka to stumble back. Yet, she maintained her sympathetic glance.

She remembered the lonely days as a parentless child. Those memories of witnessing the affection between the other kids and their parents returned. She expected something,  _ anything _ from her great-grandfather. A smile, or perhaps a compliment. From there, she learned to bow her head and face a life without experiencing the joys of affection.

_ Emotions interfere with your work _ , he repeated,  _ relationships are a nuisance. _

Her marriage proved him wrong. 

And now, standing in front of his terrified daughter, Ericka wasn’t afraid to share her emotions.

"The first second I began to care for Drac...I cared for you, too,” she admitted, “you don't deserve to live without parents."

Mavis listened with a frown, feeling a sting inside her eyes. She fought with herself whilst Ericka talked, but soon found the moment to hug her.

"I have you,” Mavis smiled. “You're the closest to a Mom I've had in a century."

Ericka’s mouth fell open partly. Her arms slowly embraced Mavis, yet still felt a tight squeeze in her heart. She knew that the strength to admit her own feelings were almost non-existent, but Ericka couldn’t help but  _ feel _ motherly.

Mavis withdrew, placing her hands on Ericka’s shoulders. "He's gonna be okay," she advised. After a long while, a nod from Ericka was exactly what she needed. “We need to keep  _ you _ safe.”

Van Helsing's jaw dropped. He threw his hands up into the air. "What about me?"

"We'll watch over you,” Wayne said, moving in front of him. “There’s a strange smell that I don’t like."

Wayne and Wanda crossed their arms, towering over him. Griffin took several seconds to realise, copying their posture in a sloppy movement.

* * *

The Alpha reappeared after five seconds, hidden in a dripping cave that could shield an echoing scream for miles. He shoved Drac onto the ground, smirking as he finally felt the pride of standing taller than the Count for once.

Everything had happened too fast for Drac. His head bashed against the concrete, despite having a small impact. Raising his head, he whipped his head around the room.

_ No... _

_ Not again... _

Their names lingered on the tip of his tongue. However, the sudden coldness that managed to slither into his skin had stopped him. The metallic smell of dried blood - animal  _ and _ human - inflamed his senses. He held no close relations with anyone who endorsed human blood.

Except...

"I'm not sure that you are aware that I have marshaled the Vampire Council ever since the death of your great-grandfather."

Drac turned, facing the Alpha Vampire and his haunting grin. The shadows outlined the glow of his fangs, keeping Drac at ease.

Instead, he wavered the dark tone by pushing the Alpha away from his comfort zone. "Well, that is a requirement. I think that you are unaware that as the Count, I should know about-"

"It was a rhetorical phrase, let me finish,” the Alpha snapped.

He clapped his hands together, pacing around Drac. "During my time as Alpha, I have never witnessed an issue as  _ ridiculous _ as what I'm dealing with right now."

Drac widened his eyes as the Alpha thrust his face close to his. He understood, but wasn’t planning on letting the Alpha outsmart him.

He lied, "Uh...lack of blood supply?"

The Alpha slumped. "No."

"Camp Winnepacaca shut down because it is an embarrassment?"

"No! I'm not in charge of that rubbish," he growled. "You recognise what you have done, you cannot lie to me."

Straightening his shoulders, Drac declared, "What I recognise is something that I've done for  _ love _ ."

"Revolting," the Alpha mocked, pretending to gag. "And once again, you  _ lied _ to your Alpha."

"Monsters can do things that they don't have to share."

"As the Count, it is a  _ requirement _ that you tell me the alteration of your personal life."

"That is why it's called _ personal _ ,” Drac argued. “Maybe if you are so obsessed with it, you should tell everyone your real name."

The Alpha stepped back, jaw dropping slightly. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Drac smirked. "Fine...Leslie."

"PAH!"

A roaring guffaw echoed behind him. Drac widened his eyes, feeling spikes of hair stick up on his nape. He recognised the voice. That rasped voice that frightened his grandson and his best friend; who almost killed his son-in-law. One he never wished to hear again.

" _ Leslie _ ?” Bela mocked, smacking the Alpha’s shoulder. He received a scowl in response, but he ignored it. “Did your long hair confuse your parents or something?"

The Alpha pursed his lips, crossing his arms like a sulky child. " _ Silence _ ."

Drac glared at Bela. "Why are  _ you _ here?"

His fists clenched, storming towards Drac with his bat wings extended. "To finish what I started with your disgusting  _ human _ family."

"How many times do I have to spell it out?” Drac rolled his eyes. “They want no harm."

"A Van Helsing, not wanting harm?” Bela scoffed, “that's like refusing to drink goat's blood!”

"I...don't."

The Alpha stared at him, like he’s grown four fangs. "What?"

"I drink blood beaters, a substitute,” Drac trailed off. “It is much more nutritious than-"

Bela snickered. "Pansy."

Drac rolled his eyes. "It's safe, so I don't drink my wife's blood."

The Alpha and Bela shared puzzled looks, before falling into a pit of laughter. Their combined volume shook the walls, causing stones to collapse beside Drac, who stared at them with a quirked brow.

"Why is that funny?” he pondered. “That wasn't a joke."

"You haven’t experienced the luxury of her blood?"

"It's not a luxury. It's  _ murder _ ."

His emphasis startled the two vampires, who nodded in agreement. What unsettled Drac was the continuous stare from the Alpha. Flames lit up his eager eyes, as if Drac gave him the perfect idea. However, as Bela licked his fangs, he realised that the idea had already been discussed.

Drac shook his head, which didn’t help the pulsing in his temples. "No, no, no, please...don't hurt her. I'll give you the castle,  _ anything _ , please...leave her alone."

The Alpha tilted his head. “Who said that  _ we _ were going to hurt her?”

Bela stepped closer towards Drac, as the latter looked muddled. He wasn’t sure if their method of torture involved sheer confusion. But, as he realised that the Alpha’s army already upheld the job of invading the Hotel, Drac could only come to the worst realisation. His dreaded fear.

"No...no, no, no,” Drac rose to his feet. He felt blessed for having an undead heart, otherwise he would’ve panicked into a coma. “That is unethical."

"Not if the Alpha orders it,” Bela growled, coming closer to Drac that he could almost hear the screams of his victims from the dried blood on his fur.

Vampires couldn’t hypnotize others. Bela wasn’t a full vampire; his powers reigned longer than Drac’s. His eyes burned red, casting Drac into a dazed state. A small “Ericka…” escaped, before Bela completed his enchantment. Drac tried to coax his mind into remembering the present - any way of keeping Ericka safe. But then, as the strength of Bela’s hypnotism trickled into his mind, Drac’s thoughts of his family had gone. Replaced with his past hatred of humans.

Mavis was once again his vulnerable daughter; Ericka would become his victim.

Satisfied with the result, the Alpha stood in front of him. "Now...I've been snooping around and apparently, there are some  _ humans _ invading your hotel."

It took a while for Drac to establish his surroundings. He stared at the Alpha as his expression turned into a scowl. “Humans...are not permitted in my Hotel.”

The Alpha faked his wince. “Then maybe you should get rid of the  _ Van Helsing _ inside of it.”


	7. Part Seven

The Hotel’s alarm blared. Screams and shouts filled the void. Monsters rampaged around the hotel, searching for friends, family, or their rooms.

Absolute chaos.

Frank and Murray, who charged towards the vampires in a relentless manner, found themselves in the chilly water that surrounded the Hotel. 

Struggling to keep his large figure afloat, Frank sputtered, "Murray!"

Murray faced similar problems. His tissue soaked the water, almost dragging him underneath the surface. Breathless, he replied, "Yeah, man?"

Frank floated on his back, staring up at the bridge. "I think we need a new plan."

"What? But, we distracted them."

“Yeah...about that."Frank gestured towards the bridge, motioning for Murray to look. Most of the vampires caught their sights on the two as they leapt from the bridge, catapulting towards the water.

Murray gaped. "Aw, shoot."

The two began to scamper away, achieving little progress by splashing and tumbling underwater.

Meanwhile, Griffin and Crystal made themselves useful after Wayne and Wanda insisted that Van Helsing was under their solid senses. This enabled them to run to the hearses underneath a secret entrance that Drac demanded to be built for his family. As well as their invisibility helping them to sneak through.

After five minutes, the hearse charged out of the tunnel, skidding to a halt beside Mavis, Ericka, and Johnny. Griffin leaped from the driver’s seat, opening the door for them.

“Did you  _ see _ that?” he laughed, “It was like I was the star of an awesome race film!”

“I totally did, honeybun,” Crystal laughed. “You were like a  _ rocket _ .”

Mavis rolled her eyes, gesturing for Ericka and Johnny to jump inside. She kept Dennis on her lap, wrapping the seatbelt around them both. “Let’s not waste time, guys.”

Griffin nodded. “Yes, Mavy-Wavy,” he mimicked Drac’s accent, before stomping on the gas.

The secret entrance led towards the storage room within the reception desk. Griffin and Crystal remained at the entrance, ready to race back into the forest on cue.

Mavis guided Ericka and Johnny through the entrance, holding a finger to her lips. Dennis copied her, snuggling into his mother’s shoulder as the eerie silence surrounded them.

“I’ll check if the lobby is clear,” she advised, content when the two agreed. She handed Dennis to Johnny before leaving, casting a small glance before doing so.

Opening the door, without a single creak, Mavis peeked behind the wall. She whispered, "Holy rabies..."

The ground floor found itself seized by the Alpha’s army. Two blocked the main entrance, a group lingered around the staircase, and others guarded the door towards the pool. Mavis internally sighed, for once thankful for her father’s protectiveness.

Johnny crept behind Mavis, holding her hands with a pout. “I really don’t wanna be their lunch for today.”

Ericka’s eyes lit up as she spotted the kitchen - completely unoccupied. With light steps, she trekked to the kitchen in search for a large chunk of meat that could feed the entire army. She decided that two trays of buffalo shanks were ideal. Before heading back towards Mavis and Johnny, she set the trays in the opposite direction of the elevator. Taking a piece, she returned to their hiding place, before lobbing the shank at the tray.

The vampires perked their heads, charging towards the  _ CLANG _ . Noticing the trays of meat, their watering mouths were drawn to cleansing the trays from the shimmering blood.

Ericka and Johnny watched, wincing slightly.

“That’s...in my head now,” Ericka closed her eyes, exhaling. “No hope losing that.”

Before they missed the chance, Mavis beckoned them to follow her towards the elevator. She pressed the eleventh floor, where their living quarters was located, hoping she’d find luck in keeping them locked away inside.

As soon as the doors opened, Mavis led them down the hall. "Okay, you guys need to stay where I put you,” she said, “if those guys come anywhere near you, just shout out.”

Exchanging puzzled looks, Ericka and Johnny remained in their spots. Cocking his brow, Johnny asked, "What? But, where are  _ you _ gonna go?"

"To help my Dad,” Mavis transformed into her bat incarnation. “I'll come back to get you when this is over."

Emerging from the room, Ericka shook her head and replied, "No,  _ I'm _ finding Drac. You’re both staying here, where it’s safe."

Johnny stepped out beside Ericka, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to appear competent.

Mavis sighed, transforming again. "Ericka, we just talked about this. You–"

"–can’t outwit the Alpha, I know,” Ericka said. “But, Drac is strong, and you know that."

"Yes, but–"

"Right now, I need to do something before Drac  _ gets _ harmed."

Her words vanished as Mavis’ mouth closed.  _ Why can’t you understand that I don’t want you to  _ _ die _ _?  _ She spared herself with a thought. Every human and monster within the Hotel remained vulnerable while the Alpha Vampire roamed inside. Mavis understood as she maintained eye-contact with Ericka - their best choice was to stay with their family.

"Okay,” Mavis nodded, grabbing Johnny’s hand. "We'll wait for you."

"No, evacuate the guests. Take Johnny, too, he won't last a minute."

Johnny gaped. He then crossed his arms. "For your information...she's totally right."

Mavis nodded, but the hesitation remained. Noticing this, Ericka took her free hand in a firm grip.I’d rather lose all my blood than see you get hurt,” Ericka admitted. Mavis frowned, but Ericka gave her a smile. “I'll be fine,  _ monster's _ word."

Mavis stifled a laugh. Although the struggle made her heart ache, she released Ericka’s hand. "I'll meet you at your balcony, avoid the lobby."

Ericka winked and replied, "Gotcha,” before pacing towards the staircase. There wasn’t any need for the elevator if she only had two floors to check.

"Drac?” she called. “Honey, you up here?"

No sign of him. She attempted the thirteenth floor, where their room was located. If Drac wanted to meet her in secret, it’d be there.  _ Although, _ she thought,  _ Dennis’ dog could easily break through, it’d be effortless for them.  _ Nevertheless, her gut instinct coaxed her to search.

She reached their room, throwing open the door before the Shrunken Head could say hello. Once again, his absence alarmed her.  _ Don’t panic...keep it together. _

“Ah, the Captain’s back!” The Shrunken Head yelled, “Where’s your cabin boy?”

Ericka cocked her brow. “My cabin...what?”

“The Count,” she shouted, “he’s usually standing next to you with that dumb grin on his face.”

She stared as her mouth fell half-open, speechless. Deciding that was all she needed, Ericka paced down the hallway. Soon, she spotted one of the Suit of Armor assistants, although clueless to what they were called.

"Hey, hey!” Ericka raised her hand, jogging towards him. “Uh...tin man?”

The Suit of Armor stood at alert. He sheathed his sword, before saluting her. "Countess! It is most unfortunate to see you roaming the hallways."

Ericka smiled at her given title, before ranting, "Great, because I need you to help me find–"

She paused, evaluating his words. "Wait... _ unfortunate _ ?"

The Suit of Armor nodded, glancing at his wrist. "The Count has been acting unusual for approximately six minutes and forty-seven seconds,” he then lowered his wrist, “I have no idea why this was necessary, I do not own a watch."

Ericka tilted his head. "Why would he be acting different?"

The Suit of Armor held out a hand. "Ma'am, it is best if you evacuate the castle, immediately."

Well, at least he confirmed that Drac was  _ somewhere _ in the castle. As for unusual...

She waved her hand, patting his shoulder. "You must've seen one of the Alpha's cronies. We've got this under control. You don’t call me Countess for nothing.”

"But, Countess!" The Suit of Armor yelled, but Ericka already took off down the hallway.

She passed several monsters, who fled their rooms with their partners and children in tow. Ericka weaved her way through the crowd until the hallway remained empty. The voices diminished, amplifying the howl of the wind against the windows. It grew cold. The friendly warmth vanished. Goosebumps spread along her arms, which she ignored in concern for her husband.

When she finally caught sight of him, Ericka almost tripped.

"Drac, honeybat!” she cheered, “Oh, thank gosh, you're okay!"

Before she could launch herself into his arms, the THUNK of an axe stopped her in the middle of the hallway. The breeze of its swing brushed her face, almost slicing her in half. She backed away, believing it was only a coincidence.

Until she locked eyes with him. His pupils slitted; veins struck like lightning around them. There wasn’t a chance that he’d tear his sight away from her.

His monotonous voice matched the chilly atmosphere. "Van Helsing."

Ericka’s smile turned into an awkward titter. "I...what?"

She peered over her shoulder, thinking that his evil scowl directed to someone else. No. They were alone.

The hairs on her nape perked up.

His posture remained, unblinking. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, Mavis said that too,” Ericka shrugged, eyes darting around the room. His glare unnoticed. “But, I only wanted to come and help–"

"How are you aware of my daughter's name?" he snapped. 

Ericka furrowed her brows. She touched her nape, the goosebumps almost screaming at her. Taking a step back, she said, "What, Mavis? Of course I know her...I just spoke to her.”

His sight lingered upon her. An adoring gaze traded for something carnivorous. Devoid of the emotion that he proved monsters could possess.

The features of a vampire who was... _ feral _ .

Van Helsing’s voice returned.

_ He’ll determine your weaknesses. _

_ Watch for the eyes. _

_ When the fangs come, you run. _

For almost two years, Ericka doubted him. She rejected the monstrous features that her great-grandfather hammered into her mind. Instead, she tackled him with Drac’s goofiness as a father and a lover. The evidence that monsters had _ feelings _ .

Yet, this time, he was right. Drac stood before her, emotionless. Ready to kill.

Ericka backed away, even though he mirrored her steps. The terror evident as she stuttered, "D-Drac...stop..."

She flinched as the hallway came to an end, bumping into the wall.

He growled, "I suggest you run before I remember what human blood tastes like."

Dracula would’ve frozen her, or perhaps distorted her figure so she’d scream in agony. But, he enjoyed the thrill of chasing humans; the scent of their blood rushing across their heart. Especially a vulnerable woman, who’d descended from a family of monster hunters.

Despite the terror that caused her heart to perform a drastic drumbeat solo, Ericka refused to run. Instead, she continued down the hallway, taking a turn. Keeping her focus on her husband.

_ Is this your husband? _

Her breath hitched within her throat. "Please, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Lies."

She spotted a wooden torch, holding its flame captive within a metal cage. Ripping it from the wall, Ericka held the torch towards him. That wasn’t her source of protection, however. The tip of the torch faced Dracula - the edge almost sharp enough to resemble a stake.

"Don't make me do it,” she warned, ignoring her shaky hands. “I  _ will _ do it.”

Dracula crept closer, a scoff escaping from his grin. "A Van Helsing could never defeat me.”

Time failed her. Ericka’s light foot attempted to escape down the stairway, but a fierce hand gripped her nape. She gasped, stumbling back as Drac yanked her back into the hallway. He pinned her against the wall, scoffing as she kicked at his legs. “What makes you think a weak female such as yourself could do so?"

Her fist raised, but Drac grasped her wrists. No escape. She writhed against him, knowing full well that his strength towered over hers. Her breathing became erratic; she couldn’t stop it. The adrenaline hit upon noticing his unravelled fangs, losing her stealth entirely.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she urged, “Drac, it’s me. Ericka...your wife.”

“I am not foolish,” Drac snapped, leaning closer to her neck. The warmth radiated against his cold skin, watering his mouth. “My wife is Martha. You are an enemy.”

His fangs plunged into the side of her neck. Ericka cried out, her voice echoing through the hallway. They were on the thirteenth floor. Alone. Nobody would hear her. There was a slight hesitation, but she dared to kick him in the crotch. Yet, Drac took a strong drag of her blood, causing her to lose the strength. Drac growled as he found the carotid artery, indulging on the metallic taste that made his skin bristle.

"I...I'm not going...to hurt you,” she murmured. Her grip lessened on the torch, letting it fall.

His claws dug into her skin - a way of silencing his victim.

“Drac…” she slurred. He became fuzzy, almost like a blur. Ericka hummed with a weak smile, thinking about the times he’d fly as she watched from the hotel roof. Like a blur. A paintbrush soaring across a starry canvas, perhaps. So quick that he wouldn’t leave a smudge.

Now, the smudge appeared on her shoulder. Blood.  _ Her  _ blood. That  _ he _ painted.

Shivering, Ericka tried to wiggle her wrists. She lost feeling in her limbs, but lacked the strength to panic. Her mind screamed in replacement of her withered voice.

_ Fight back! _

_ Otherwise, you’ll… _

_ You’ll... _

"There's...nobody...I'd love...more..." Ericka sighed, head lulling. Her skin paled; the rosy glow vanishing. The chill numbed the pain. She closed her eyes, fighting with her consciousness. "My Zing..."

...Before her body stopped the fighting.

Ripping his fangs away, Drac released his grip. She collapsed before him - another Van Helsing who failed their mission. He licked his fangs, smiling at the taste. Her blood stained his mouth and chin, which Drac didn’t bother cleansing. Instead, he straightened his posture and vanished within a midst of purple smoke.

The blood stained her skin, her clothes, and soon the carpet as she lay unconscious. Alone.

Until the elevator doors opened, where Van Helsing emerged.

He’d soon discovered his great-granddaughter slumped on the floor, almost drowned in her own blood.

"Ericka!” he cried, reaching out for her, but recoiling.

When she turned fifteen, he’d watched her from the deck of the Legacy as she fell from the barrier - messing around, as all teenagers did. He warned her.  _ Let me make my own choices! _

And he did, but with cause.

Somehow, she lost her balance and plummeted into the ocean. The current dragged her underwater; she almost drowned. Until the fish-folk noticed, diving to her rescue. From that day, she never argued about making her own choices.

Once again, she faced the consequences of her so-called freedom. He warned her once again; she didn’t listen.

Almost forty years he tried to warn her.  _ Humans are nothing more than a luxury meal.  _ He knew it wouldn’t take long for Dracula to take advantage of her - she became his juice pouch waiting to be drained. His own great-granddaughter, who mastered the martial arts and impressed others with her extraordinary strength, fell victim to Count Dracula’s enchantment.

Those years were for nothing.

Soon, he snapped. "That is IT!"

Van Helsing clutched the torch that lay upon the floor. The grip of his nails could’ve split the wood.

"I have had enough of this nonsense. I am tired of our family failing again and again, dying one after the other whilst the Dracula family lives on. NOT ANYMORE!"

He lunged the torch down the stairwell, letting it smash against the wooden railing. The handlebar caught alight, spreading a blaze across the hallways one after another.

Van Helsing charged towards one of the elevators, slamming the ground floor button. He cast a final glance at his great-granddaughter, not even feeling a hollow pit within his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ericka," he said, with as much remorse as a brick wall. "I guess the Legacy always ended with me."

* * *

A small number of monsters had discovered the dilemma at the wrong time. It wouldn’t have been a huge deal to some, but for Johnny, he respected all of them like his close friends. As he watched a family, couples, and individuals panic over making a wrong turn, Johnny squared his shoulders and smiled with pride.

"Honey, let’s go,” Johnny tugged Mavis’ hand. “Let’s give these Vampires an ass-whooping, ‘cause I still remember my yellow belt moves."

Mavis shook her head. "You go with Dennis,” she advised.

She stared at the elevator for a while, anticipating its movements. 

Johnny struggled to respond, before his wife clutched her hair and panicked, "Where  _ are  _ they? It’s been ten minutes, Johnny, something must’ve happened."

"Mavis, sweetheart,” he soothed, grasping her shoulders, “please, calm down."

"I  _ can't _ calm down, Johnny!” Mavis cried, startling her husband. She paced the hallway. “I can't...I can’t lose both of them."

Johnny bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Mavis rested her head on his shoulder, sighing "No,  _ I'm _ sorry. But, we’ve gotta do some-"

An explosion shocked the occupants on the floor. They whipped their heads around, spotting a cloud of fire descending the stairway. It triggered an array of screams and cries for help, as the monsters scampered in different directions. Some punched the elevator buttons, although doing no justice to its casual speed.

Johnny lifted Dennis from the ground, who tucked his head into his father’s shoulder. He muttered, "What the..."

The fire spread through the hallway, creeping slowly towards the crowd of monsters. Fortunately, the elevator opened, allowing the monsters to squeeze into a space to escape.

"Yeah,  _ now _ this is the perfect excuse to run!" Johnny tugged her hand, attempting to run. However, Mavis stays almost frozen in her spot, which pulled Johnny backward.

She advised, "No, you and Dennis get to safety, I'll watch out for them."

"And leave you alone?” Johnny shook his head, eyes furrowed. “Nuh-uh, Zings stick together."

"You won't survive this, honey, that fire could..."

The elevator  _ dinged,  _ opening the doors to its frustrated occupant. Van Helsing grumbled something along the lines of  _ stopping on every single floor, waste of time,  _ as he jabbed the close button.

“Hey!” Mavis scowled. Van Helsing spotted her with a gasp, smashing all the buttons of the elevator. She tugged him out, however, resting her hands on her hips. “No, no, no. You’re not going anywhere.”

Johnny cocked his brow. “Dude, how did you even escape?”

“Hah! Those werewolves?” Van Helsing scoffed, jabbing his thumb behind his shoulder. “More like were _ wussies _ . Who would’ve thought that a stick could distract them?”

“Yeah, well you’re not distracting  _ us _ ,” Mavis scowled. She flicked her hand, summoning a ribbon of purple around his mechanical form. He cried out, but she knelt in front of him with a glare. “Where’s my Dad? Or Ericka?”

Van Helsing shook his head. “It’s too late. Your wretched father will finally be seen as the monster he is.”

Mavis’ eyebrow raised. She glanced behind her shoulder, but Johnny gave her a shrug.

He presumed, “Probably being a dick, again.”

Van Helsing scoffed. “See for yourself, thirteenth floor.”

A growl rumbled in her throat, before Mavis soared up the staircase with Van Helsing forcibly in tow. As soon as she spotted Ericka at the bottom of the hallway, she froze.

If she had a beating heart, it’d lose its rhythm.

She screamed, " _ NO _ !"

Mavis knelt beside Ericka, pressing her palm against her forehead. Ice cold. Her hands shook as she touched her neck to check if the sight was real. Drawing her hand away, Mavis winced as the blood spread across her fingertips.

Her head bowed. "No...please, no..."

She turned away, even though the image of Ericka’s blue lips burned inside her head. Dennis’ innocent voice asked about Ericka, but Johnny kept the boy from witnessing the scene.

After a long pause, Mavis whipped her head towards Van Helsing. Her eyes glowed with rage, almost like fire. “ _ What did you do _ ?!”

Van Helsing glared at her. “I’m not the one with fangs.”

Eyes widened, Johnny leaned against the wall to stable himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the wound.

Mavis gulped back a lump in her throat. “Who...who could’ve done this…?”

Van Helsing rolled his eyes. “Who d’ya think?”

There wasn’t time to process how or why her father could’ve done this. She rested a palm against Ericka’s chest, searching for the familiar thumps of her heartbeat. It wasn’t enough. Soon, there’d be nothing. Almost like she was a…

Wait...

Mavis gasped aloud. She processed the situation, believing the chances she could take.

Without a moment to lose, Mavis inhaled before lowering her mouth onto the wound. The guilt struck as her fangs pierced Ericka’s skin. She knew how to negotiate the venom with another being - for practise - but she’d never witnessed the myth come true.

Johnny stared, speechless. Sure, watching your wife bite a human that’s already been attacked was  _ normal _ . He soon asked, "Honey... _ what _ are you doing?"

Withdrawing from her, Mavis looped her arms around Ericka and lifted her from the floor. She sighed, "It's not what you think."

“Oh sure,” Van Helsing growled, “all you monsters are the damn same, wanting your fair share.”

Mavis flew towards Drac and Ericka’s room, while Johnny ran after her with all the speed he had. Van Helsing has no choice - the ribbon dragged him along. They arrived in time as Mavis rushed to the couple’s coffin, throwing open the doors with her magic.

She settled Ericka into the coffin. Her eyes closed as she murmured to herself, "Please let this work.  _ Please _ ."

The sound of wrenching metal pierced Johnny’s ears. He grimaced, before peeking out the doorway. The fire crept towards them; Dennis gasped. Tightening his hold on their son, Johnny yelled, "Mavis, we have to go,  _ right now _ !"

Johnny rushed out into the hallway, jabbing the elevator button. Mavis stepped out of the room, before looking behind her shoulder back at the coffin.

No. There was another person missing. "But, we need to find my Dad-"

"He'll find a way,” Johnny grasped her arms, encouraging Mavis to listen. “Please, honey, I don't want you to-"

A lurching noise caught their attention as they both looked upward. The fire travelled to the ceiling, engulfing the wooden beams. Johnny gasped, throwing Dennis to Mavis before the beams tumbled onto the floor, separating the couple. Mavis had access to the elevator, whilst the beams trapped her husband in a corner.

"Johnny!" Mavis cried.

Dennis reached out for him. "Daddy!"

Mavis settled Dennis onto the ground. “Hang on, I’ve got you-“

“No, no, no!” Johnny wavered his hands, making his wife pause. “That won’t work.”

“I can pull you out of there.”

“If you pull me out, I’ll  _ burn _ .”

“But I can’t just leave you here!”

"Mavis,  _ please _ !” Johnny yelled, his voice much firmer than she heard before. She caught a glimpse of his eyes - they shimmered in the blaze of the fire.  _ I don’t wanna die. _

Instead, he advised, “Get to safety, that’s all I want for you!”

Dennis’ lip wobbled; Mavis covered her mouth, preventing a sob. No, she couldn’t surrender to the impossible. Not with a son to save. Johnny tried to reach out for her hand, in which she mirrored him, but they failed to touch. Yet, Mavis still felt his warm skin against hers.

She finally uttered, "I love you, Johnnystein."

Johnny nodded. "I love you, too."

Mavis shattered the glass of the hallway window. A gust of wind stormed through, enraging the fire even further. She cast a final glance at her husband, who put on a brave smile. A tear fell, but he had no intention of worsening the situation. He knew that a miracle wouldn’t come to his rescue, this time.

* * *

Upon the grassy hill, a cloud of purple smoke reappeared. Drac smoothed his collar before entering the forest, searching for the Alpha and Bela. He spent a few minutes licking away the remains of the Van Helsing’s blood. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the taste. A treat that he forbode almost fifty years ago to keep himself stable - just one kill didn’t matter if it depended on his family’s safety.

_ Family. _

He wondered if the Van Helsing had Mavis, or any of his friends staying in the castle. Another name pierced into his mind, all of a sudden.  _ Johnathan _ .

Wait, how could he forget his son-in-law’s existence? Drac shrugged. Maybe the consumption of human blood meddled with his memory.

He glanced at his wedding ring, allowing Martha into his mind. Before he could recall her smile, Drac tilted his head as he noticed something peculiar. The ring...it wasn’t the same. The ruby had been replaced with a fuschia diamond; the golden band shinier with less scratches.

And then...the Van Helsing returned. He pictured her face, first with a grimace.

_ I zinged...with Ericka. _

_ I zinged...it’s a monster thing, you wouldn’t understand! _

_ Will you marry me? _

Examining his hand, Drac finally considered the blood. That exquisite taste that lingered on his tongue. It seemed too familiar, like he’d tasted it before.

_ Are you sure you want this? _

_ A Captain is never unsure. _

_ Your heart tells me otherwise. _

_ Please...I’m sure. _

His fangs had only pricked the surface; a trickle of blood escaped. However, she jerked away from him.

_ Okay, okay, okay!  _ she panicked. _ I’m not sure. Totally not sure.  _

_ I could tell, my love. _

_...I’m sorry. _

_ Never be sorry, my Zing. _

His pupils softened; shoulders relaxed. Until he realised that her blood... _ Ericka's _ blood...was taken without agreement.

He killed her.

"No... _ NO _ !"

He cried out, collapsing on his knees. A black hole drilled into his chest, swirling with despair. This couldn’t be possible. There wasn’t a bone in his body that would hurt Ericka. But, as soon as he turned towards the Hotel with the motive to search for her, Drac lost all feeling in his body.

Everything was red. Orange. Yellow. His worst nightmare; a replica of the past.

A chuckle behind Drac caught his attention. He faced the Alpha vampire, accompanied by Bela, who smirked at the blazing hotel in achievement.

Drac clenched his teeth, unwatered by the possibility of snapping his fangs. He growled, "You...you  _ killed _ my wife!”

Before he could swipe at him, the Alpha waved his arm, knocking Drac off his feet. He transformed into a bat, attempting to strike the Alpha from above, but Bela launched into the air and grasped him in a tight hold. Drac changed back, struggling against Bela’s strangling grip as he pinned him against the ground.

With an egotistical smirk, the Alpha towered over him. "No,  _ you _ killed your wife."

A familiar voice cried out, “Don’t hurt him!”

Bela turned, storming toward the nearby tree. With his claws, he dragged Mavis across the grass by the collar of her jumper.

Drac gasped, snapping his head upward. He yelled, “Mavis!”

The Alpha shoved him backwards before Drac took the chance to reach her. Drac’s eyes illuminated as he attempted to swipe at Bela with his magic, but caught Mavis instead. The Alpha and Bela laughed together - a sour noise. Bela grabbed Mavis once again, lugging her beside Drac, who apologised to her repeatedly. His words were just static, however. She stared at her hands - the magic began to exhaust along with her fatigue.

“Your daughter tried that move, too,” Bela sneered, “turns out she’s just as pathetic as you.”

Drac felt another growl rise in his throat. But, he stopped. His silent heart screamed for once.  _ You’ll hurt her, just like you hurt Ericka.  _ With that, he gave in. The flames that towered over the Hotel caught his attention, as Drac closed his eyes and faced the grass.

Noticing this, the Alpha grasped Drac by the cape’s collar. His claws pierced the fabric as he yanked him upward. "Slumping is for the weak. Watch your home burn to ashes once again. Your wife dies,  _ again _ ,” he then turns to Mavis, “as well as your husband."

The fire spread like a pair of demonic wings. It couldn’t compare to the burning inside his chest - every part of his sanity falling to ashes. First Martha...now Ericka. He never wished to reveal the agony that he felt to his darling daughter, but now...she understood.

The Alpha’s shadow loomed across the grass. He spoke with a mocking tone. "I understand your pain."

Mavis bared her fangs, glaring back at the Alpha. "Don't...you  _ dare _ ...compare yourself to us..."

"I suppose,” the Alpha shrugged, giving her a smug grin. “After all, I've got everything I could ever have, and now you have nothing-“

Something smacked the Alpha away from the two, slamming him hard against a tree.

Drac and Mavis side-glanced each other. They didn’t speak, but they knew it was an unidentifiable blur. A  _ white _ blur, to be exact.

Bela’s wings extended; glaring at Drac and Mavis. He roared, “What did you do?”

Before they had a chance to respond, the unrecognisable force returned. Bela launched backward after a punch in the gut. The Alpha regained his stance, before Bela smacked him back down again.

Drac rubbed his eyes, believing it was his imagination. For sure, that something couldn't have been  _ dressed _ in white, with a small blur of familiar ginger hair beside it. Or... _ someone _ .

Drac gasped. Mavis grinned.

It was Ericka, who held Johnny in her arms. Some burns and scratches were evident from the fire, although nothing worse than the dried blood that stained her skin. 

"Now  _ that's  _ what I call an entrance!" Johnny cheered.

Ericka smiled, her fangs shining in the moonlight.

Drac quirked his brow at Mavis, who gave him a wink. It took him a few seconds to finally realise.

Growling, the Alpha stood once again, although with a slight tilt in his posture. He bared his fangs at Drac and Mavis, before his expression dropped immediately. 

Placing Johnny beside her, Ericka smoothed a hand over her unkempt hair. She faced the two dumbfounded monsters with a pleased smirk. “Now...are you gonna leave my family alone, or am I gonna have to put these fangs to good use?”

Johnny giggled behind his hands, more than thrilled to participate in the tension.

The Alpha showed no signs of fear. But, his smirk soon vanished as the first glimpse of sunrise peeked over the hill.

He mocked, “The light hasn’t done you any favours tonight, has it?”

Nobody responded. The family turned around, spotting the rest of the Pack clambering up the hill. The Vampire cronies flew away from the sunrise, screeching as the rays pierced their skin. Drac drew Ericka and Mavis beneath a tree, in which the Alpha and Bela copied.

Drac noticed his wife flinch at the touch. She glanced at their entwined hands, before stepping away slightly. They shared a quick glance, before Ericka looked away. He knew the void in his stomach wouldn’t vanish until he talked to her.

Her trust in him must be shattered.

“What?!” Frank gasped, finally noticing her ears and fangs. “Ericka?!”

Johnny threw an arm around Ericka’s shoulder. “That’s right, gang. Knocked that dude out right over there,” he pointed to the Alpha, who gaped in response.

“She simply pushed me over!” The Alpha growled. “Besides, not even three of you can stop me.”

Another cloud of smoke blocked their view, in which Bela responded with a shriek. Vlad stood in front of him with an amused expression. “And yet here you hide away from a little bit of light.”

Bela glared back at him. “You are doing the exact same, coward!”

“Then maybe you should accept that you are no better.”

The Alpha clenched his fists, blowing his top. His eyes and fingertips shone red as he glared at Ericka and Johnny, letting out a piercing roar as he launched his magic towards them. However, caused by a panicked reaction, Ericka held up her hands and a similar mist of magic emitted from them. It caught the Alpha by surprise, but he soon drove more force into his magic.

Vlad was the first to step in, combining his power with Ericka’s. It was something that Drac and Mavis had never discovered, as they stared in awe when the Alpha attempted to fight back with Bela at his assistance. Soon, they both joined in. Their powers embraced one another, creating a barrier that seemed like a firework.

“What is this?” The Alpha cried.

Not even Bela could break through with his strength. The barrier withheld its power, soon squeezing the two monsters in a secluded ball of magic. There wasn’t any sign of stopping, even as the sunrise crept up the hill. Closer and closer.

“I will not tolerate anyone threatening our family,” Vlad threatened, “And I will not hesitate to burn you to a crisp.”

“No…” the Alpha shook his head. “This...this can’t happen.”

Ericka tilted her head. “Why not? I’m a monster, aren’t I?”

Bela snapped, “That is not the same. You are no monster at blood.”

“Well, Vampires have no blood,” she then glanced at Drac, who was caught gazing at her all this time. “But, that doesn’t change who I really am.”

Everyone became distracted. Ericka gazed at Drac as she spoke, who reacted with a smile, while the others watched in awe. That’d been the cue for the Alpha and Bela to evaporate from the confinement. But, there wasn’t a second attempt to attack the family. They disappeared, leaving the Hotel abandoned save for the fire. Fortunately, the Hydra began to spray water onto the flames, distinguishing parts of the Hotel. Still, the excess damage had to be dealt with another way.

Mavis cocked her brow, striding to the spot that he disappeared. She threw up her hands. “Where’d they go?”

Drac smiled, taking his daughter's hand. “Somewhere that’s not here, blood-drop.”

“But he could come back.”

“No, kid,” Vlad said, “that pansy won’t be coming back for a while. I scared him off.”

Drac rolled his eyes. “Sure, Dad. We were all helping you.”

Behind his father stood Ericka, who retrieved Johnny from the tree’s shelter. He spotted Mavis, dashing straight towards her. They embraced in a tight hug, as if the intent to break apart was nonexistent.

Neither of them said anything, until Johnny heard the distress in her breathing.

“I’m right here,” he soothed, pulling away a little so she could look at him. “It’s all okay.”

Then, his eyes widened. “Wait...Dennis…?”

“Eunice and Crystal took him to the evacuation dungeon,” Mavis sighed, shaking her head, “if I wasn’t so foolish, you all could’ve been safe.”

Johnny shook his head, smiling. “It’s fine, I’m here, right? No arms or legs missing.”

He shook his hands and feet, making Mavis laugh after a painfully long period of distraught.

As for Drac, crooned his head over so he could get his wife’s attention. Ericka soon locked eyes with her husband, who smiled at her, expectant. He wanted to hug her – the trauma of almost losing his second Zing desired the restoration of being close to her again.

But, instead of a smile, she turned her sight elsewhere. Avoiding him. Her beloved husband; her attacker. Drac frowned once again, glancing at his stained hands, then back to her neck.

He could only hope the pain would dwindle.

  
  



End file.
